


Take This Pleasure and Take It With the Pain

by CatiiaSofiia, MissChrisDaae



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Evil, Dom Padme, Emperor Vader, F/M, Kinky, Kinky Vaderdala, Porn With Plot, Power Struggle, Queen Amidala - Freeform, Slight OOC, Sub Vader, Vaderdala - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 18:25:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 38,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13553031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatiiaSofiia/pseuds/CatiiaSofiia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissChrisDaae/pseuds/MissChrisDaae
Summary: When Queen Amidala threatens to defect from the Empire and plunge the galaxy into another civil war, the Emperor sends Darth Vader to Naboo with orders not to return without a peace treaty signed by the Queen, determined to bring her back into the fold by any means necessary.Vader expects to find an uptight Queen with a little too much free time in her hands. What he finds instead defies all expectations. Amidala is beautiful, cunning, witty and a far moredominatingwoman than her reputation suggests. And against all odds, she has chosen her next prey.———This work is Explicit and contains acts of safe, sane and consensual BDSM. Do not read if this triggers you, or if you are under 18!





	1. First Impressions

“Vader.” It was very rare that Darth Sidious paid a visit to his adoptive son’s training hall and he found the Sith he has been training since childhood focused on lightsaber duel. “I have a mission for you.”

The young Sith turned to his Master and removed the red blade from one of the droids, making it drop to the ground in short circuit, joining many others that were scrap already. He knelt and bowed his head. “Yes, Master?”

“Amidala’s little tantrum has escalated,” the Emperor informed him, displeasure radiating from his every pore. “The Naboo forces are being recalled and prepared for battle. I want you to go… _reason_ with her. By any means necessary, my young apprentice.”

Vader raised his eyebrows, surprised. “Has she made any demands, Master? If I am to reason with the feisty Queen, I might as well know what she requires of the Empire.”

“She refuses to negotiate unless it is in person. I am sending you to prevent any designs she might have on assassinating me. Marry her if that’s what it takes, but get her back under our control!” Sidious hissed and Vader frowned at the thought of  _marriage_. “If we cannot get my homeworld under control, other worlds will take it as a sign of our weakness. And if we destroy Naboo, it will only sow further seeds of rebellion.”

“I see, Master,” Vader said, slowly. “I will try to negotiate with the Queen. What if she keeps her opinion and refuses my attempts? Not even a marriage? Do I have your permission to quietly finish her off?” His eyes gleamed.

“If she refuses, you bring her here. By force, if necessary. We cannot kill her without creating a martyr,” Sidious corrected. “That is the last thing I want.”

“Yes, Master,” Vader nodded. “I’ll leave tonight and be in Naboo early in the morning. Perhaps you can inform the Queen of my arrival? Maybe this way she’ll prepare her demands and we can solve this situation quickly and painlessly.”

* * *

 Queen Amidala was not at the hangar to receive him, as would have been expected. Instead, Vader had to make the journey through the streets of Theed with his squadron. Children on their way to school stopped to boo and taunt them before being hurried off by their parents. People Vader’s own age simply shouted: “Long live Queen Amidala!” They were smart enough not to say anything that could be directly construed as treason.

“Should we do anything, sir?” Rex asked.

“No,” Vader said dryly, ignoring the population around him. “They are rallying behind their Queen and if we acted on it, we would worsen the situation and we don’t need that. As soon as the Queen changes her mind, they will too.”

“I hope you’re right, sir.”

They made their way up the steps of the palace, met by an old man in grey robes and a dark-skinned man wearing the uniform of the Royal Naboo Security Forces. “Welcome, Lord Vader.” The man bowed. “The Queen sent me to escort you to the throne room. I am Governor Sio Bibble. Please, this way. But I’m afraid I must ask that you and your troops leave your weapons here with Captain Panaka.”

“I don’t think so,” Fives snapped, raising his blaster defiantly.

“Stand down, trooper,” Rex warned, looking at Vader for confirmation. “Sir?”

Vader hated the idea of leaving his lightsaber being. But Sidious had given him very specific orders and the Queen was to be pleased and her commands were to be respected. Even if he left his lightsaber behind, he would still have control over the Force and use it to his advantage.

“We’re at the Queen’s home. We should respect her requests,” he said and gave a sharp nod to Rex. “Trust me, I don’t think the Queen will be stupid enough to try something against the heir of the Empire.”

Slowly, Panaka collected the saber and the blasters and Bibble led them into the grand stone corridors of the palace. Beneath his helmet, Echo whistled. “No wonder she accepted a life-term when they asked her to. I wouldn’t want to give up living here either.”

“Keep the opinions to yourself,” Vader scolded. “I heard the Queen’s ego is big enough already.”

But that was not all he heard about Queen Amidala. There were many rumors swirling around about the young monarch. Queen since she was fourteen, she had built up a reputation in the Galaxy and that was what Sidious feared. He feared Amidala’s popularity would hurt his own and if she decided to rebel, countless others would follow. Amidala’s only disadvantage against Sidious was her lack of Force sensitivity.

“Darth Vader to see you, your majesty,” Bibble announced as a grand pair of doors opened.

“Very good, Governor Bibble, you may leave us.” A soft, almost childlike voice came from the sleek throne at the far end of the room, far enough away that Vader could make out very little of the woman sitting on it. Six women in black cloaks flanked her sides, and she raised a hand, beckoning forward. “Do come in, Lord Vader. I won’t bite you. _Yet._ ”

Her voice caused chills to run down his back. There was something innocent about it but the Force sizzled around her, creating an enigma. The rumors of her beauty had not done her justice, he could certainly vouch for that. She was petite, yes, but a perfect size for him. “Pity, I was hoping that that would be my welcoming,” he quipped as he slowly moved forward. “Someone has been throwing a tantrum, your majesty,” he tutted as he mockingly bowed to her.

Amidala tilted her head, pursing the lips that were painted with Naboo’s traditional crimson scar of remembrance, while not a hair on her head budged. “This from a child younger than me,” she drawled, indicating a smaller, lower chair directly opposite her own. “Have a seat and we’ll talk, my lord.”

“Do I look like a child to you?” Vader equally pursed his lips, hating that his age was brought to questions when obviously, the number of years he has been alive did not cause him to have any less knowledge or skill. Not for someone like him, at least.

“Not exactly. But I said, _have a seat_.” Her voice took on a warning edge, and her hands gripped the edge of the throne. “Or shall we end this negotiation early?”

“No need to lose your posture, your majesty, I come in peace,” Vader smirked as he took the seat that had been designated for him. “What do you want, your majesty?”

“A little more courtesy, for one,” she answered, still looking at him with brown eyes that glittered almost as much as the red jewel resting at the hollow of her throat.

“I’ve relinquished my lightsaber. That’s the maximum courtesy I will have, _your majesty,_ ” his golden eyes gleamed dangerously.

“Sheev did not include etiquette in your education, did he, little prince?” The clones looked at each other in shock at the Queen’s disrespect. Using the Emperor’s first name was bad enough, but referring to Vader by such a demeaning name was even worse.

Vader hissed and the Force was like whiplash in the room. The clones felt it and stood up a little straighter. “You seem to have lost yours after so many years on the throne. Has the power driven you mad, Amidala?” If she was not respecting the Emperor or himself, he had no reason to respect her either. “And _do not_ call me _little prince,_ ” he warned through clenched teeth.

“ _Such_ a temper, don’t you think, girls?” Amidala stood, circling him slowly. As she drew closer to him, he could smell the citrus perfume wafting off her bare skin, see where the gem-studded black metal straps of her dark red dress cut into her flesh, feel the warmth coming off her body. “I think I like it. What do you think?” Vader suddenly felt like he was _prey_ instead of the predator and the feeling was unwelcome. He hated to lose control over a situation, he hated to lose control, period.

“Refreshing, to be sure, my queen,” one of them said.

“I have come here to know your demands to end this childish tantrum you are throwing. Do _not_ make me use the weapon that currently orbits your planet,” Vader scowled, uncomfortable at the predatory look he was being subjected to.

“Eirtaé, tell me, what would a war bring to the galaxy?” Amidala asked, barely acknowledging him.

“Death, my queen,” another handmaiden answered. “Millions of clones and civilians dead, cities and worlds destroyed, survivors hungry and cold.”

“Terrible, terrible,” the Queen nodded. “No one wants that, do they?”

“Of course not,” the handmaidens said in unison as Amidala took her seat once more.

“Suppose I said that my demands were everything _you_ currently possess, little Prince? Would you accept that deal for the sake of pleasing Daddy dearest?”

He narrowed his eyes. “I said _do not call me little prince,”_ a very expensive vase shattered a few meters away from Fives, who stood rigid and paled. “You seem to forget that you are dealing with the Royal Family of the Empire, the _Sith,_ and that you are nothing but a child. I’ve _won_ wars that were lead by real leaders and _not_ by petulant children who are _bored._ State what you want and leave the riddles aside before I lose control _for good._ ”

“Rabé.”

One of the handmaidens stepped forward, passing him a datapad. On its screens were several exorbitant requests regarding import tariffs and trade routes. “There’s the hard version. There’s another option where you get what you want, but I don’t think you have the stomach for it.”

He raised his eyes from the datapad, lips in a thin line. “Try me,” he says dryly.

Amidala leaned forward, her chin resting on her hands as her painted lips parted in a smile. "Spend an evening in my company. From sunset to sunrise, you do what I say. And after that, I sign _your_ treaty. Your master gets everything he wants."

Vader leaned in to meet her, their faces inches apart. "That seems awfully dangerous. What are you going to do? _Bore_ me to death?" He provoked.

The black-cloaked handmaidens on either side of her raised their hands to their mouths, slightly muffling their giggles. When he reached out in the Force, trying to peer in their minds, he found a rather impressive set of mental shields in place. Their mistress was very thorough. "Not exactly," Amidala smirked, pulling back her head so she could tap her fingers together, looking very satisfied with herself. "Do we have a deal, _little prince?_ "

" _Stop_ with that Force-damn nickname, Queenie," he hissed like an angry kitten. He thought it through. He would either cost the Empire millions of credits or spend a night with the Queen. His training and consequent missions have prepared him for any situation. "We have a deal, your little majesty."

"Wonderful, I'll have my rooms prepared." She clapped her hands and the other women dispersed. “Feel free to explore the palace as you wish. I have a lot of work to do.”

Vader pushed his chair back, making a screeching sound echo in the throne room. “I _hate_ that woman,” he hissed to Rex as he bypassed his Captain, hurrying out of the throne room.

“Really? I couldn’t tell,” Rex mumbled his reply, dutifully following after him.

“ _Who_ does she think she is?” Vader spat as they descended the stairs that lead them outside.

“The Queen of Naboo, who currently holds the Empire by the…” Echo began.

“ _Don’t_ finish that sentence!” Rex warned, narrowing his eyes at the trooper. Echo gulped and nodded. “ _Shinies…”_ Rex sighed.

“She calls me _little prince_ one more time, I’m killing her,” the Sith threatened.

“That would be unwise, my lord,” the Captain pointed out slowly. “The Emperor strictly stated that she was not to be harmed.”

“I can make it look like an accident,” Vader said darkly.

“No doubt, sir, but a night with the Queen seems innocent enough. We have endured worse missions than a night in the complete luxury of Naboo,” Rex reasoned.

“ _Too_ innocent. I don’t know, Rex, there is something about that _miniature_ that does not sit right with me.”

* * *

 He did not see her again for the rest of the day. Her handmaidens provided him with dinner, saying nothing as they continued to laugh beneath the shadows of their hoods, frustrating him to the point of madness. It was incessant and by the time sunset came, his patience was at its end. By the time he reached her rooms, he was highly suspicious. The lavish receiving room and study were both empty and he could hear warning bells in his mind. "Alright, I'm here,” he called out. “Are we playing chess or knitting?"

Amidala’s face poked through a shimmering black curtain covering a doorway. Her face was scrubbed clean of the ceremonial white makeup from earlier, replaced by dark paint rimming her eyes. “Not exactly. Come in a little further.” She extended a hand to him, displaying an arm covered by a fingerless black leather glove. Warily, Vader followed her in, his eyes widening at the sight.

Her massive bedroom was lit by a fireplace on one end and an arched window on the other, with tiny candles in the sconces along the stone walls. One side of the room seemed ordinary enough— a vanity table covered in cosmetics, heavily cushioned chairs, a small bookshelf, two doors that probably led to her fresher and her closet. But on the other side… a gleaming canopy bed with black velvet hangings stood between racks of _tools._ He noticed ribbons, chains, whips, all manner of bizarre devices.

And in the center of it all stood Padmé Amidala, almost looking like a completely different person from the woman he’d met earlier that day. A corset made of the same material as her gloves was wrapped tightly around her torso, her breasts heaving with every breath she took. A thick glittering necklace fell from her neck like a waterfall, leading to what should have been the gown’s skirt. But it stopped at her hips, revealing scraps of black lace that could barely be considered underwear and her long, slender legs, tapering down to a pair of wickedly high-heeled black shoes decorated in metal spikes. Twirling something between her fingers, her red stained lips turned up in a smirk.  "Why don’t we start with you stripping for me?"

His mouth dropped open in shock. He had  _not_ seen that coming. "What?"

"You heard me, little prince. Remove your robes now, or I’m going to punish you. And I was hoping that wouldn’t come until later in the evening."

He just looks at her from top to bottom, completely surprised at the turn of events but also a little turned on by the whole ensemble. "What if I don't want to?" He asked, challenging her.

“That would be breaking our agreement, and warrant additional punishment.”

Slowly, he begins with his robe, jacket, and boots. He starts removing his cufflinks, never breaking eye contact. "I'm curious. When you say punishment, I wonder what your five-foot-two self is capable of."

“Be good and you won’t find out. “

He stops undressing, leaving half of the bottoms of his shirt undone, showing a portion of his well-toned chest. "I was never good at following orders,” Vader taunted, raising his chin.

“Hmmm.” She marched up to him and tore the shirt away, tossing it on the floor. Vader looked down at her, bewildered. She held up the item in her hands for him to see and he realized now that it was a length of black chainlinks— one that she fastened around his neck. “Clearly you’re a very bad boy,” she cooed smugly.

"Clearly you are going to try and tame me," he hissed, struggling with the collar.

“There is no try, to borrow an old Jedi saying.” She hooked her finger into the collar, pulling him down. His soft golden eyes gleamed with the low illumination of the room. “The next one will be much lower,” she whispered, her tongue brushing against the shell of his ear. “And much tighter. Do you want to keep testing me?”

"Perhaps. You know I can free myself whenever I wish, don't you?" Vader warned, not enjoying the feeling of the collar around his neck.

“You can. But you won’t. None of what I do tonight is meant to cause you true suffering. If at any point you feel genuinely unsafe or upset, you need only say ‘Varykino,’ and I will stop,” she informs him, stepping back. “But do not abuse that word.”

"I see. But what if I don't want to submit to a little Queen? I am the most powerful Sith Lord, your majesty, why try your luck with me?"

“You agreed to this, Vader. You said you would submit for one night. Now, no more questions.”

"I didn't think your meaning of submitting was to put me on a leash," he scolded.

“There’s no leash. Just a collar. I thought you were smarter than that.” Her nails dug into his left pectoral, right above his heart. “Take off the rest, precious.”

He hissed at the pain, unwilling to admit the whole thing was turning him on more than anything he had experienced before. "No," he said stubbornly.

She dragged her hand down, leaving angry red marks straight down to his member, which she strokes just enough to get him hot. “I said take off the rest.”

Vader’s eyes flashed dangerously as he undid the belt of his pants and pushed them down his legs until he kicks them to the side. "I despise you," he growled at her.

“We’ll see, my sweet. We will see.” She gives him another stroke. “Not half bad.”

He scoffed. "You are full of compliments, aren't you?" He snarked while swallowing a hiss of pleasure.

“If you behave, I might give you a treat and put my mouth to other uses,” she retorted. “But first tell me, what’s your tolerance for heat?”

"High. Why?" He was curious, the Queen was nothing like he had imagined. In his mind, she was a spoiled brat, unbearable little being. Vader always thought she must have been a boring woman for she never held a consort. From his peculiar situation, he could clearly see the Queen liked to have some twisted fun. “What do you want to do?

"Get on the bed. Face up." She turned away, giving him a clear view of just how little her black lace underwear covered her posterior. "Get comfortable. And then, don’t move."

As she turned her back, he bit his lower lip watching her perfectly round backside and he swears it was the only thing that made him comply with her orders.

"I recommend you remember to breathe. I would hate to send you to the medical droids." She approached him with a bowl of something hot and a paintbrush, straddling him so that her ass was resting on his cock. "Hold still." She dips the brush into the sweet smelling liquid and lets a drop fall onto his stomach.

He was barely thinking about what she was doing, focusing first on the swell of her ass applying pressure on his hardened cock. He let out a startled yelp as the drop fell to his chest. "You're something else, Amidala," he said through clenched teeth, trying to remember his breathing techniques from his regular training. He vaguely wondered to himself just  _why_ he was letting her assume control.

"Oh, no, no, no, little prince. In here, you call me 'my Queen.'" She slowly painted swirling, unfamiliar symbols on his chest then set aside her tools and bent over, licking away her handiwork just as slowly.

He closes his eyes, resting his head on the pillow as he groans at the mixed sensations over his chest. Obviously, he couldn't hide his arousal since it was pressed right against her ass. He couldn't deny he was enjoying the feel of her tongue over his skin. He had never been dominated before and while a part of him was freaking out over the loss of control, another was in complete ecstasy. " My _Queen_ ," he grunted but it turned into a moan as her tongue licked over a sensitive spot.

"Yes, exactly." She looked up at him and smirked. "Would you like me to go lower, little prince?"

He hated that he was giving in to her orders and he absolutely _despised_ her favorite pet name, but he found himself complying, " _yes_."

"And so I shall." She kissed a trail downwards, pausing at the tip, then practically inhaled his length, expertly licking and sucking. He moaned and fisted the sheets as he let the sensations of her warm mouth take over him. When she tasted the first drops of his pre-cum, she stopped, removing her mouth, and pulled the ribbon out of her hair, tying it in tight crisscrosses around his shaft. "That’s as much as you get.”

"Are you _kriffing_ kidding me?" He snarled in frustration.

"Until you return the favor," she finished. "I warned you defiance would be punished, little prince, but you didn’t listen. So now, I’m going to be sitting on your face until you lap up every single drop I have to spill."

"I'm starting to change my mind about this," he warned and shifted underneath her, threatening to throw her off of him. "I may not play around further."

“Too bad." She pulled back her left glove to reveal a small controller hidden beneath. She entered a command and binders sprung out from the bedposts, latching onto his hands and feet. "I hate this, honestly. I prefer consorts who actively participate. But sometimes I have a pet who enjoys this sort of thing, and I can’t help but spoil my pets."

"You are some sort of insane," he narrowed his eyes and struggled. For a moment the Force sizzled around him and made the glass in her bedroom vibrate.

"You haven’t said the word," she pointed out, standing up on the mattress and walking until she was directly over his head before stripping off her underwear and giving him a glimpse of her already wet folds.

"You haven't seen what I'm capable off," he groaned at the sight of her bare self, fighting against the restraints and trying to keep the Force from wrecking her room.

"Shhh, my love," she whispered, sinking down to her knees. "Relax. You’re tired. You’re hungry. Let me feed you. Let me take care of you."

He raised his head from the pillow and latched on to her folds like a hungry animal, licking and sucking harshly, feeling intoxicated by the taste of her wetness. His hands turned into fists as he moaned against her and used his tongue to tease her entrance and play with her clit.

"Oh, yesss, that’s it," she hissed, clenching in preparation. "Drink it all, love." Her hands fisted in his hair as she sank down further. "Deeper."

He was barely breathing as he took her clit into his mouth and sucked, hard, before pushing his tongue inside of her, mimicking a motion he would very much like to be doing with another part of his body.

"Vader!" she shouted, throwing her head back as she spilled into his mouth, a torrent of sweet juices. "Yesssss."

He lapped at her, slowly, drinking everything before his head fell back into the pillow and he hated himself a little for it and her, a lot. If it was one thing Vader hated was to lose control of _himself_ and the  _situation_ and she was causing him to lose control over both.

"Like for like, my darling." She lifts herself off him and moves back to his tied-up, very red cock, pulling the ribbon off with one tug. "Breathe now," she instructs as she swallows his length again.

A moan of relief escaped his lips still wet with her juices, as he writhed underneath her. He moved his hips up to meet her pace. "Take it all in," he groaned.

Amidala just smirked as best she could with her mouth full. _Come for your Queen, little prince_ , she thought loudly as her head pressed against his stomach.

Vader tried to resist, gritting his teeth in frustration and fighting against her mental order.

_I said come!_

As he stopped fighting against his orgasm, it came over him in a powerful wave as he let out a very masculine growl, rocking his hips and riding his orgasm out in her mouth.

She pulled back as the last drops spilled, letting them stain her lips. "Was that so terrible, precious?" She asked, drawing closer to kiss him firmly.

Shamelessly, he kissed her back, invading her mouth with his tongue. He pulled back first. "Yes," he said, petulant.

"Lying is a grave offense."

"Then execute me," he quipped.

"I still think you can be taught." She tugged at his collar with a smirk. "The night is young, after all, little prince."

“ _Don’t_ call me that.” He repeated for what felt like it was the hundredth time. “I hate you,” Vader muttered as he tugged on the restraints one last time.

“What will you give to make me stop?” she asked, smirking as she tapped on the left cuff. “I’m not an uncaring mistress, I would never truly hurt you, pet. What would you do if it meant a reward?”

 _Little Prince. Pet._ The nicknames were driving him mad but he knew she enjoyed them. Being a Queen for nearly fifteen years and being _single_ has driven her mad. “Stop with the blasting nicknames,” he said and suddenly felt like he was a whiny child. “Reward?” He desperately wanted to push down the part of him who was enjoying the submission. “Are you finally letting me go?”

“Will you be good?” The controller on her sleeve flashed as she reached for it.

“Define  _good,_ ” he raised his eyebrows at her.

“Doing as we agreed and not resisting me further,” she answered. “Unless you’ve had enough. You know what to say if you have.”

Vader nodded. “I’ll be good,” he promised, his voice nearly a whisper.

“Of course you will.” She pressed the controller, and the binders released him, disappearing back into the bedposts. “Now, shall we see about getting the real fun started? The night is long, after all, and I have _so_ much I want to show you.” And without warning, she bit him on the neck.

Now free from the binders, his hands were quick to seize her ass and gave her a firm squeeze, as he hissed at the pain of her bite. “What else would you like to show me? You’ve proven that you’re a little box of surprises.”

“Hmmm.” Amidala licked the swollen red mark her teeth had left on his skin. “How much are you willing to take?” She started kissing her way down his chest again.

“Whatever you have to give,” he moaned, pushing down the feeling of anger for becoming submissive.

“Well, then.” She hooked her finger into the center link of his collar and pulled him upright. “Enough rest, we’re going to play a little game.” She pulled him so that he was on his knees at the foot of the bed. “Stand and turn around.” Her heels clicked on the stone floor as she walked towards her rack of toys.  

It was not as though he enjoyed being treated like a pet, but, the prospect of letting her have all the control was becoming more and more appealing. He had tried different things in sex, but never to this extremes. He never trusted anyone enough. Surely, he didn’t trust _anyone_ to have control over him. But Queen Amidala was different and this situation was different and it was a small price to pay for an easy treaty.

He did as she instructed and waited, his eyes following her every move to see what she would do next. For a moment, she fingered a silver hilt that looked like a lightsaber. How had she gotten _that_? But then she took a small, thin black instrument instead, and several lengths of silky white ribbon of varying width. “Hold still,” she ordered, climbing back onto the bed and tying the widest ribbon around his eyes, completely blocking out the light. Then she tied a thinner one around his wrists and lifted them onto a hook that he hadn’t noticed on the bed frame while he’d had his sight. “Comfortable?”

“Would it make any difference?” He asked as he tested the strength of the ribbon. He didn’t need to use the Force to rip it, which was reassuring. The loss of his sight was making him hypersensitive to his surroundings and her warm presence in the Force.

“Of course it makes a difference. I’m not a monster,” she scolded. “Now, I’ll ask again, are you comfortable?”

“With the binds? Yes. The situation itself? No. But you don’t hear me complaining,” he muttered as he took a deep breath, preparing for what was coming next.

“I’m going to be asking you some questions, and if you answer incorrectly, or not at all, you’ll get a strike. Ten strikes and they get harder.”

Vader tensed because that was something that brought to light some different memories of a distant childhood. Memories he wouldn’t share with her, ever, but left him uncomfortable with the kind of foreplay she was endeavoring. “I understand,” he replied stiffly.

“Do you remember what word will make me stop?” she asked, her voice surprisingly tender. “The game hasn’t begun yet, you can answer without fear.”

“It’s Varykino.” He did not, however, intended on using it. He would not bend that easily or show her weakness of any kind.

“Good. Now, we start.” He heard her take a step back. “Do you find me beautiful, Vader?”

“You do everything to inflate your ego, don’t you?” He sighed. “Yes. I do.”

He felt a light sting on the left cheek of his backside and bit back a grunt. “That was for your attitude,” she informed him. “But it’s not a strike. Next question. Was the Death Star a bluff?”

“No,” he said flatly. “I am always prepared.”

“But you have orders not to make a martyr out of me, don’t you?”

He took a deep breath. “I do.”

“I thought as much.” There was a long pause. “What is your name?”

Vader hesitated. One strike would be nothing compared to what he already had suffered. “Pass,” he said casually. This time, she hit both cheeks with far more power behind the strike.

“You’re not allowed to pass. _What is your name_?”

He remained quiet, fists tightening around the ribbons that held his wrists together. _You don’t win that easily._

“Fine.” She struck him again, this time a little higher. “Let’s try a different one. Are you a virgin?”

He laughed as he absorbed the blow without a complaint. “No, I am  _not._ ”

“Hmm.” He felt her finger trace the curve of his buttocks, pressing at the puckered opening of his ass. “Are you sure?” Her nail scraped his skin as she poked the tip of her finger inside him. “You’re tight like one.”

Involuntarily, he flexed. “Yes, _I am sure._ Next question?” Vader hissed and there was a hint of struggle as he tugged at the ribbons.

“Do you want me inside you?”

“No,” he replied, firmly.

“I see.” Her finger retreated. “Who was your first?”

“You are holding the heir of the Empire tied with ribbons and those are your questions?” Vader asked in disbelief.

“Maybe I’m more interested in the man than in the Empire.” She struck him again. “Answer.”

Vader gritted his teeth. “It was with a concubine of the Palace harem.”

“So you’re used to being the one in control?”

“Yes.”

“Doesn’t it make you tired?” she whispered.

“No,” he denied, but not as vehemently as he would have liked to sound.

“Liar.” This time, the lash hit his chest— she’d moved.

Vader grunted as the muscles in his chest involuntarily flexed. “Oh, really? What do you think it's the truth?”

“You’re exhausted. Every day is a fight. Always in command, always striving to prove yourself, and at the end of the day, there’s no one you trust.” The weight of the bed shifted, and he felt her hands on his wrists, lifting his arms off the hook and lowering them down to rest on her shoulders. “No one to relieve the pressure.” The crop traced the curves and dips of his abdomen, tickling the inside of his thigh. “It’s no wonder you’re tight, my love. Let your Queen help you unwind.”

Vader swallowed as her words were a soothing balm to the tension on his muscles. She might not be a Force user, but she yielded words with expertise. He found himself voluntarily leaning into her and into her control. “Yes,” he said in a barely heard whisper.

She kissed him tenderly, her fingers stroking him back to attention. “Would you like to make me as naked as you are, my golden prince?”

“Yes…” he hesitated for a moment and then suddenly it was like he had given up putting up a fight, “my Queen.”

“Then go ahead,” she giggled, ducking out from beneath him and falling back on the bed, tugging the blindfold off as she did. Her hair practically exploded out around her, creating an artful swirl of silky brown against the white sheets. “Just one thing. No hands.”

He let his eyes travel over her body, stopping for a few seconds over the halo of beautiful hair that he would very much like to mess up. “No hands,” he promised and without moving, she began feeling ghost fingers trailing up her legs, over the bodice she was wearing, until they began unlacing it.

“Cheeky,” she laughed, pulling her knees up to press one of the spiked heels to his chest. “I forgot about that little advantage of yours.” The corset came undone, falling to the side as her breasts spilled out for him to see, flawlessly white and smooth, a little small but well rounded, and her nipples already hard and glittering. Wait, what? “Something wrong?” she asked innocently.

“You are…” he let out a quiet chuckle as he used the Force to remove the straps of ribbon still around his wrists, “a lot bolder than I thought. People talk about you. There are rumors flying, all around the Galaxy, but nothing could have prepared me for this… my Queen.”

“Mmm.” She reached over to the bedside table, dipping her fingers in the sweet-smelling hot liquid she’d started with. “Come here and let me prepare you before you come inside, sweetheart.”

Vader began crawling over her, pausing as they were face to face and he held himself up with his hands, one on each side of her head. “Well?” He prompted. She gripped his length, and the heat of the oil was immediately apparent as she expertly stroked him to attention.

“Ask permission nicely,” she warned, her hold becoming just a bit too tight.

He bit his lower lip. “Please… _my Queen.”_

“Fuck me, little prince,” she growled savagely as she guided him straight to her dripping folds. “Show me how you wield _that_ saber.”

That was an order he didn’t need to be told twice as he began thrusting inside of her, increasing the speed with every thrust. His hands found her wrists and pinned them to the mattress, as he fucked her relentlessly.  She bit him again in the same spot, and this time, blood started to trickle down, but her teeth did not detach. If anything, they seemed to set in further, her legs wrapping around his like vines on a tree while she rode out the force of his thrusts.

 _Come, my love,_ she ordered in her thoughts. _Fill me up while the pleasure mingles with the pain._

The pleasure, the pain, everything was overwhelming in senses and he felt his orgasm hit, more powerful than the beam of the Death Star could be and he vaguely admitted to himself that he had never had such powerful release. He emptied himself inside of her, with slow, hard thrusts, a masculine roar leaving his mouth as he felt completely spent and satiated.

“Well done.” She finally detached, licking her fingertips and dragging them over the bleeding spot on his shoulder. “You should be marked rather nicely by the morning. Now, down a little, my darling, I’ll take care of you.” Gently, her hands guided his head down to rest on her chest, the ulikuo stones in her pierced nipples glittering before his eyes. “Do you like them?” she whispered, running her fingers through his hair.

Vader didn’t speak, but his tongue darted out to teased her hardened nipple, before he took it into his mouth, sucking on it, slowly, swirling his tongue around the hardened nub. Amidala groaned, leaning into him as her own orgasm overtook her. “You are  _marvelous._ ” He smirked against her breast, releasing it with a wet  _pop,_ moving to the other one, paying it the same treatment, suckling like a baby would from their mother’s breast. “Oh, my sweet prince…” she whispered. “I will hate to give you up when the morning comes.”

He barely listened to her words as his mouth released her breast, rising to her neck, returning the favor she did on his shoulder. He caught her pulse point, latched his lips around it and sucked a couple of times, before biting down, knowing it would leave a mark and a nice, purple hickey.

“That’s it, darling,” she cooed. “We rest now. Once you’ve had a little time to get your strength back, the fun starts again.”

* * *

It was sunrise, which meant that his part of their agreement was completed and thanks to the Queen’s plans for their night, he hadn’t slept. While completely satisfied sexually, the whole loss of control left him confused. Because while he hated not having the control, he could feel the temptation of relinquishing it to her. Of not worrying and just _enjoying_ the ride. The Queen was ambitious and obviously, beautiful. Her skills could be used in the Empire. Without a word, he stood from the bed and begins gathering his clothing. His chest was scarred by her scratches and bites and a few red spots of whatever she had spilled on him in the beginning of the night. Vader thought of using the Force to heal the wounds but decides to wait until he left.

“Clothes for you, my lord.” Amidala emerged from her closet with one of the handmaidens in tow, holding a stack of folded black garments. Vader was startled, but said nothing or showed any emotion. The Queen looked resplendent, dressed in a gown of sheer white lace with enormous billowing sleeves and an intricate web of pearls decorating her bare back. As the handmaiden set down the clothes at his feet, Amidala stood at the window, the sunlight giving her a glow that made her resemble the Diathim he’d encountered on a mission to the moons of Iego. An angel. But last night had proved she was otherwise. “Thank you, Yané. See about having breakfast ready for us. Along with the copies of the treaty that Lord Vader brought.”

“Of course, my queen.” The handmaiden curtsied and left.

“You were quite impressive for a novice,” Amidala informed him as she stared out the window. “So, tell me, _little_ _prince_ , what do you think of my methods of diplomacy?”

“Are you going to keep calling me that?” Vader rolled his eyes. “I simply realize why all male politicians like to do business with you, your majesty, you are certainly not as boring as some of the Galaxy thinks. I wonder how many _pets_ have succumbed to your wicked charm.”

“Never more than one at a time, love. And I don’t give just anyone the opportunity to do this sort of thing. A reputation must be carefully cultivated and protected.”

 _What is her deal with pet names?_ “I’m sure,” he drawled out and grabbed his new clothes, but not before wrapping his heavy, black robe around himself. His shirt was completely ruined, but he had put on the pants of the previous day and his boots. “If you excuse me, I’m heading towards the guest rooms you so  _kindly_ prepared,” he opened the doors. “I need a shower.”

As he neared his rooms, he saw Rex pacing in front of the doors. Thankfully, he was alone.

“Sir!” Rex’s blue eyes widened as he gave the Sith a once over. “How was the...night with the Queen?”

“Interesting,” Vader replied curtly, lips turning down in displeasure. “But I will be signing the treaty within a couple of hours and we’ll be able to leave by lunchtime.”

“The Emperor will be happy to hear. He has contacted us last night, asking for you.”

Vader opened the door of the bedrooms and Rex followed him inside. “What did you say?”

“That you were meeting with the Queen, deep in discussion. I did not give other details.”

“Good, Rex, that was smart. The last thing I need is the Emperor prying into my mind to find out just how the negotiation went.” Vader rubbed his temples.

“He asked you to report to him as soon as you are available.”

“I will. But first I need to use the fresher. Start preparing the troops. We are leaving as soon as she signs that blasted flimsi.”

* * *

Vader had showered and changed his clothing to a black vest over a black shirt, formal pants and a gold embroidered jacket. He tied his shoes, mind wandering to the night he had spent with the Queen. There was a conflict in him, for one part had enjoyed the submission and the other one had absolutely despised being treated as her _pet_. The beeping of his commlink broke him out of his thoughts as he stood straighter and put the call through. The blue hologram of his Master appeared in the middle of the room.

“Master,” Vader knelt, head bowing.

“ _Lord Vader. Your negotiations went late, last night, I trust that you at least were successful?_ ”

“Yes, Master, I have. The Queen is stubborn. Demanding. However, we’ve compromised and she will be signing the treaty this morning over breakfast,” Vader explained.

“ _Amidala has always been one to watch_ ,” Sidious said, leaning into his cane. “ _The constant weight of the crown turned the child that was thrust onto the throne into a power-hungry woman, and who can blame her? Power is, after all, addictive._ ” He said rhetorically. _“You see, Lord Vader, she is a thorn in my side, but I would not rule out her addition to the Royal Family. If you truly think about it, she fits the part of your spouse._ ”

“There was no need to resort to a political marriage, Master.” Vader frowned.

“ _Oh, but why discard the idea? She might be a spoiled brat, but her popularity around the Galaxy is hard to ignore,_ ” Sidious stated, bitterly. “ _Having her as a part of the Royal Family would be beneficial for us all. You are in need of a consort, Lord Vader, and you will need to produce an heir to train and keep the Sith alive_.”

Vader licked his lips, holding back a response. His Master has been insistent in regards to a bloodline and Vader didn’t know how exactly comfortable he was with that. Of course, it made sense for Sidious to want Amidala in the Royal Family. She was a threat to his power, more popular than he was, and if she were to marry with him, her power and popularity would serve in the Empire’s benefit.

“ _Sign the treaty, Lord Vader, but a political marriage would also be a good idea to entertain. The Queen is young, perfectly capable of bearing your heirs. Make her submit to you, Lord Vader, and I’ll certainly be impressed_.”

Sidious ended the communication and Vader sighed. If he were to marry, Amidala - even with her kinky obsession with making _him_ submit - was the lesser of two evils. Certainly a more attractive and fit consort than Miraj Scintel ever would be.

“Sir?” Rex knocked on the door. “The Queen’s handmaiden is requesting that you hurry for breakfast with her majesty. Apparently, she is getting impatient.”

Vader bit back a sarcastic remark that was meant to imply where she could shove her impatience.

“I’ll be with the Queen shortly.”

* * *

Amidala had abandoned her angel dress in favor of another white one with voluminous skirts and a crisscross pattern of diamond straps along her chest, neck, and shoulders that left quite a lot of skin visible, including the bruises he’d left on her. Not that Vader hadn’t already seen every inch of it. “Have you ever had shuura fruit, my lord?” she asked innocently, indicating the green fruit on the table. “I’m quite fond of them.”

Vader sat in the chair with a very laid back attitude. He hasn’t touched anything at the wide buffet the kitchens had prepared. “I’m not hungry. Sign the treaty. I’ve already kept my part of the agreement,” he pointed at the flimsi she had by her side, still unsigned. “You need to keep yours.”

“Patience is a virtue, my lord,” she scolded, deliberately taking her sweet time as she lifted the flimsi and inspected it. “Hmmm. Yes, everything seems to be in order. So, I just sign this and you’ll be on your way with your treaty and my curse.”

“Yes, I will and— _which_ curse?”

She smirked, lifting a piece of the fruit to her lips and tracing its edge with her tongue. “Vader, darling, try as you might, you’re never going to be satisfied again. Not after me. I might not be strong in the Force as you and Sheev are, but I know that last night, you unlocked a part of yourself you didn’t know was inside you. A part that craves the relief that comes from surrendering control to someone else. No other partner is going to be able to truly give you that, they all fear you too much.” She bit down on the shuura slice and the juices dribbled over her fingers. “I don’t.”

“You think too much of yourself. Last night was just to keep the part of our agreement because I am a man of my word.” Vader scowled, looking and acting like he was speaking with his troops.

“ _Do not take that tone with me, or you’ll pay,_ ” she warned in the same quiet, commanding tone she’d used in her bedroom.

Even as a chill went down his spine, he did not waver and leaned forward. “You are not as in charge as you think you are. Don’t forget that even though you are a Queen, I am _still_ ranking higher than you, your majesty.”

“You forget, I still haven’t signed this yet,” she taunted, waving the flimsi. “I’ll keep my word, I just didn’t say _when._ ”

“You’re unbearable,” Vader narrowed his eyes.

“I think we both know that’s a lie.” She stood, slinking towards him with a grin. “You found me more than bearable last night.”

He bit his tongue and leaned back in the chair again, eyes guarded as he watched her glide towards him, that blasted predatory look in her eyes again. “I can’t believe I was pondering the possibility of proposing you to be my consort. I think I would rather choose Miraj Scintel, of Zygerria.”

“The slave Queen?” Padmé scoffed. “That’ll be a short honeymoon, she’s been married and widowed three times already, did you know? Even if you survive a little longer while she’s trying to produce an heir to take over  _her_ Empire, she will keep you on a leash far more than I ever would. And she won’t care about your pleasure. Just about breaking you until you’ve become another one of her mindless slaves.”

“Clearly, you don’t know me. I’m not that easy to break, your majesty.”

“Clearly, you don’t know Miraj.” She leaned in a little closer. “Who do you think taught me?”

“I had a proposition but I’m less and less inclined to make it,” Vader said, fingers drumming in the chair’s armrest.

“Oh, do make it, love. Or maybe I’ll have the security footage of my chambers released, so the whole galaxy can see you begging me for release. Including dear old Sheev.”

He tightened the hold on the armrest, feeling it give in under his strength as he looked at the Queen, bewildered. “You wouldn’t put yourself in that compromising position.”

“Don’t presume to know what I would or wouldn’t do. You think I can’t convince the other worlds that all of that was just a charade I played to bring the proud little prince to heel?” she challenged. “Tell me the proposition.”

"Very well, Amidala. I was going to suggest that, power hungry as you are, you could be part of the Royal Family as my consort,” he began explaining, feeling a sudden urge to strangle her for her blackmail. “You submit to me as my consort during the day and…” He couldn’t _believe_ the next words were going to come out of his mouth. “I'll submit to you at night."

“Tempting.” She tapped her lips. “But I’m not sure if I want to leave my throne, I’ve gotten so comfortable there.” Her eyes darkened as she looked down at him. “Get Sheev out of the way, and you have a deal. I don’t like sharing what’s mine.”

“What you are requesting is treason,” he should have sounded more horrified with the prospect of eliminating his adoptive father, but it had been something that has crossed his mind several times over the years. “I could have you arrested and executed for that.”

“But you won’t,” she said confidently.

“I should,” he replied sharply. " It’s a clear decision. For you. Marry me or I won't submit again. Don’t marry me and you’ll never see me again."

“Oh, I _will_ marry you, love,” Amidala promised, scribbling down the runes that formed her name at the bottom of the flimsi, “once you’re sitting on a throne.” She rolled up the treaty and stuck it down her dress with a smirk.

Vader was not playing with her anymore and instead, with a flick of his hand, made the flimsi rise and fly off her dress, straight into his hand. "I don't know, Amidala, you might not be worth the trouble.” He pushed the chair back and stood. “I’ll take my leave now, your majesty. No need to see me out.”

“Until we meet again,” she called after him. “ _Little Prince.”_

He briefly stopped his strut towards the double doors and gritted his teeth in frustration. “Don’t hold your breath.”

 


	2. Unexpected Visitors

“You are beginning to try my patience, Vader,” Sidious said bluntly. “This has been going on for three months now, you’ve had no shortage of prospective consorts. Why is it you continue to drag your heels when I have made my feelings on the subject clear?”

“None of the women I have met are suitable, Master,” Vader stated while kneeling on the ground and trying not to make a displeased face at the subject. “They lack the education and background that is necessary for a future Empress. Not to mention, Master, that I can’t ignore what the Force whispers. What if I choose the wrong woman and my child has no Force powers? How will my bloodline continue?”

The Emperor scowled. “I suppose you will have to make do, as I have done with you.”

“I’ll find a suitable candidate, Master, I just need more time,” Vader requested. “If it was easy to find the Mother of the next great Force user, Master, I would have chosen a random woman from the harem to bear my child.” Almost. He almost scowled. But he knew Sidious was strict when it came to lack of respect and Vader was not interested in being tortured with Sith lightning. 

“Bah.” Sidious stood up from the breakfast table, glaring down at him. “You are continuously proving yourself more and more of a waste of my time.”

“I apologize, Master,” Vader muttered, looking down as his eyes flashed with annoyance and anger at the scolding he was receiving. “I’ll fulfill your wishes soon enough. I give you my word.”

“Your majesty, your highness,” Sly Moore said. “We’ve received a dispatch from an approaching Nubian shuttle, it seems Queen Amidala is paying a visit.”

Vader froze at the woman’s words, licking his lips as he was assaulted with the memories of the short time he spent on Naboo, three months ago.  _ What is she doing here? _

“Ah, good. I’ve been expecting her,” Sidious said, giving Vader another glare. “If you do not take the initiative, I shall do it myself, my young Apprentice.”

“Master?” Vader asked, lifting his head immediately, confused and a little fearful of what his Master had planned behind his back.

“There must be a succession. Now come.”

“ _ Her?”  _ He exclaimed, bewilderment across his face.

“Perhaps.”

“Before or after I snap her neck?” The younger Sith seethed.

“Is she really so repulsive to you? Most in the galaxy would kill to have the chance for even a night with her,” Sidious scolded. “Come, you will be at my right hand for the day’s court proceedings.”

Gritting his teeth in frustration, Vader stood and openly scowled at the prospect of a wedding against his wishes. He knew about the proposition he had made three months ago, when he'd left Naboo, but he had enough time to think and decide that while it had been the best sex of his life and the ‘curse’  _ was  _ real, it was never really going to work in the long haul. “Certainly, Master,” his voice was strained, controlled, on the edge of a tantrum.

The first few meetings were the usual dull petitions and courtiers, Vader paid very little attention to them. Then one of the Grand Inquisitors came, giving the usual reports on the Jedi hunts. Sidious leaned forward. “Send me the records of the captured children,” he informed the Inquisitor. “I would like to review their strengths. Their potential.” The meaning was clear.

Then came Amidala. She was dressed in a gown of pale blue silk and dark blue gossamer, a veil of the darker fabric covering her hair and held in place by a silver crown that displayed the same giant red gem she’d been wearing the first time Vader met her. There was something different about her, though. “Your majesty,” she said, sweeping into an elaborate curtsy that her navy-clad handmaidens copied. “It is an honor to see you again.”

“Dear Amidala, you grow lovelier every time I see you,” the old man croaked. “I am so glad we were able to work through that little misunderstanding.”

“Of course.” Amidala’s eyes lighted on Vader. “My prince.” The way she smiled made it very clear she’d wanted to use that hateful nickname. 

“Your majesty,” he replied, voice detached and with only a short bow to his head.

“You should give your son the credit, Majesty, he’s very good at aggressive negotiations.”

Vader pursed his lips, trying to remain nonchalant and not wanting the emotions bubbling inside of him to come to light. “The Empire requires sacrifices at times. What kind of Prince would I be if I didn’t make them?” he replied.

“Indeed, I understand all too well,” she said lightly. “I’d love to discuss those trade routes, Sheev, but the journey’s been a long one. Do you mind if I rest first?” If she had been anyone else, the Praetorian Guard would have surely cut her down where she stood for daring to call the Emperor by his first name. But instead, the old man just laughed.

“But of course, my dear. Our finest guest suite has already been prepared. Vader, show her the way, will you?”

The Apprentice looked from the Emperor to the Queen. He couldn’t disobey Sidious’ direct orders. He knew what it meant to do that. With a displeased smile, he nodded and slowly descended down the short flight of stairs, and passed by the Queen, without a word, chin held high.Amidala snapped her fingers and the handmaidens followed her.

“You look well, my prince,” she said lightly as they walked along the corridors. “And still a bachelor, I hear.”

“Indeed,” was his short, uncaring reply.

“You were a little more verbose the last time we met.”

“Last time, I needed you to sign a treaty.”

“I suppose so. Shame.”

Vader hummed in response as he hoped that his long strides would take them to her quarters faster.

“You need to slow down,” she told him. “I cannot keep up with you.”

He slowed his pace, but not without an eye roll. “Better, your majesty?”

“Thank you.” They resumed their walking, falling into silence, only their steps echoed in the halls. The droids and servants gave them contemplating looks and troops stood straighter at the pass of their General. “So, how is my dear former mentor, Miraj Scintel?” she teased.

“Dead,” he announced flatly. “Or haven’t you heard? She  _ choked  _ on her blasted aspirations,” Vader muttered the last part, more to himself.

“Oh, come on,” she pouted. “You could give me more details than that. I always hated her. I want to know how you did it.”

“Who said anything about me doing it?” Vader replied, a small smirk on the corner of his lips. “She could have easily choked on her meal. A small bone lodged in the throat makes a lot of harm.”

“I think you’re a little more dramatic than that,” she replied. “Please? I won’t tell.”

“Dramatic?” He questioned. “How dare you? If you believe I fooled the Queen into thinking we would spend the night together and then waited until we were completely alone to lift her into the air and break her neck, you’re insane.”

“Just a little,” she laughed sweetly. “But then, everyone is.”

He bit his lip, to keep himself from grinning. “I suppose so.”

“Is this it?” she asked, indicating a door carved with ornate Naboo Futhork calligraphy. “Tell me, what are the beds here like?”

“Yes, it is,” Vader nodded. “Resistant. I should know,” he said, tilting his head. “Especially after the  _ special  _ party I threw last week. Enjoy your stay, your majesty,” Vader wished, preparing to leave.

“Vader,” she said, guiding the handmaidens inside while she remained outside the door. “Do you want an end to that curse?”

“There is no curse,” he replied, back turned to her. “There is just a very egocentric Queen that wishes that there was.”

“Keep telling yourself that.” Her hands drifted over his black leather pants briefly, and for an instant, she squeezed. “Your body tells me otherwise. You know where to find me when you change your mind.” And before he could make a retort, she slipped into the bedroom and closed the door.

“Keep waiting, your majesty,” he growled out loud. “It’s not going to happen.”

Vader knew he needed to blow off some steam. After the horrible meeting with Sidious and Padmé’s surprise appearance at the Palace, he needed a distraction and there was nothing like a good training session to keep his mind occupied for a while. At the training halls, he heard voices and slowed down his pace. His stealth helped him mask his presence, as he realized one of the voices belonged to Sidious.

“I don’t want to—”

“You could be the next great Sith, now focus!” the old Sith commanded. What was he doing? As Vader neared the entrance, he saw Sidious with a child that was not over thirteen. The boy had a very weak appearance. One of the captured children, he believed. “The Jedi took your parents from you. Picture it. Drive the saber into the hearts of those who would stand in your way!”

Vader remembers a similar talk a long time ago. When he was nothing but a nine-year-old, orphaned slave with trembling hands, holding a practice saber. Sidious was training a new Apprentice.  _ The old fool. He thinks he can replace me?  _

“I-I just want to go home,” the boy insisted. “Please, don’t make me!”

“Pathetic.” Sidious snarled, shoving the boy back to a waiting Inquisitor. “A night in the cells for him. And not a word of this to Lord Vader.”

Oh, Lord Vader had already listened to everything he needed to. Turning on his heel, Vader disappeared into the shadows of the Palace. He needed to think about  _ just how  _ he was going to dispose of his Master and reclaim a throne that was rightfully his.

* * *

Padmé Amidala was losing her patience. She had been on Imperial Center for three days. She was supposed to leave in the morning, but Vader still hadn’t bowed, despite the fact that she knew what he wanted. Perhaps it was time to take more drastic measures. Sabé had found the way to Vader’s private apartments, and that was where the Queen of Naboo was headed now, armed with nothing but a vial of crimson liquid hidden beneath the teal silk of her dress.

Finding the door, she stood outside it, not saying a word, just thinking loudly,  _ we need to talk, Little Prince. _ If nothing else, she’d get him to come out and yell at her.

He angrily opened the door of his bedroom. “ _ What  _ do you want? Haven’t I told you ‘no’ enough times in the past three days? You need to bother me in my bedroom?” Vader growled.

She merely reached inside her dress, producing the vial. “Have you ever heard of ysalamiri? Fascinating species, native to Myrkr? The Emperor uses Kamino solely for the clones, but I’ve a smaller lab working on something of my own that we finally managed to perfect recently. Let me in and I’ll tell you more.”

Vader stood in the doorway, shaking his head. “I don’t think I will.”

Padmé’s eyes narrowed. “Do you know what the ysalamiri are capable of doing, Vader?”

“I’m sure a research on my datapad will be enough to fulfill my curiosity. Goodnight, your majesty, don’t get lost on your way back.”

“Nullifying the Force,” she said bluntly. “A living Ysalamir is able to project a bubble that repels attacks through the Force. The project I have been funding has been to weaponize this capability so that I don’t have to drag one of those creatures around with me. And this can do it. Ysalamir blood, chemically altered to take effect when ingested by a Force-wielder, rendering them powerless.”

“That sounds very interesting. Another ploy you are employing in your wicked little games for when you have Force-wielders chained to your bed?” He snarked. “ _ Leave _ , your majesty. I’m not interested.”

“My dear Lord Vader, you misunderstand. This isn’t for you.”

“Even if it was, I would have to be dead to drink it,” Vader snorted and began closing his door, tired and without the patience to understand her riddles.

“It’s for your  _ beloved _ father,” she answered. “You didn’t think I really came here to talk trade routes, did you? I got tired of waiting for you to take action on our deal, so I engineered a way to speed things up.”

While the ysalamiri blood was certainly an advantage, she never did something without a price. “What  _ deal?  _ I don’t remember making any sort of  _ deal. _ ”

“Let me in,” she insisted. “And we’ll see if I can’t refresh your memory. It is rather urgent. I would not have come here otherwise.”

“My memory is  _ fresh,  _ your majesty, and you misunderstood me three months ago. My proposition was  _ not  _ a deal. Besides, I have nothing to do with your urgency in becoming the new Empress. I suggest we end our talk here. Remember, it’s treason to speak of the Emperor’s assassination so candidly.” 

“Fine, I didn’t want to do this in the hall, but you leave me no choice.” She reached for the hidden clasps on the side of her dress and undid the bottom two, pulling the skirts aside enough for him to see her bare stomach. Her bare stomach which was significantly larger than it had been three months before. “ _ There’s _ the urgency. So you do have something to do with it.”

Vader said nothing before grabbing her elbow and dragging her inside his bedchambers, slamming the door shut behind him. The room was at medium light, there were datapads and droid pieces scattered in the corners. Sheets of flimsi with ship schematics on top of a couch in the far corner of the bedroom. “What is your big idea?” He snarled, letting her go. “I was with you once, how do I even know that the child you’re carrying is mine? I can imagine you don’t lack sexual partners.”

Her eyes narrowed. “I don’t appreciate the insinuations you’re making, Vader. I’ll take any paternity test you want, but I know in my soul that this child is yours.”

“In  _ your soul  _ is very reassuring,” Vader hissed. “Was this the plan all along? Get pregnant with ‘my child’ so you could what? Really, I am having a hard time understanding what your plan is.”

She slapped him hard across the face. “I did not plan this. I would  _ never _ plan to use my own child in such a despicable way, I’m not Sheev. I take contraceptives to prevent this sort of thing. I was sure it was a mistake, but then I dreamed of it. I might not be as strong as you are in the Force, but I know a sign when I see one.” She laced her fingers into his hair, pulling him down so that he was looking straight into her eyes. “Sheev’s time is over, yours is coming. And I have been chosen to provide you with an heir of your own.”

He held her forearms and pulled her away from him, albeit gently. His cheek was still burning from the slap and his mind suddenly swirling with the news of his impending fatherhood. “Why don’t you let me breathe before you throw a bunch of fairy tales at me?” Vader sighed, brushing past her to open the balcony doors. 

“Tell me you want me to end it, and I will,” she said coldly. “I still can. Or I’ll find someone else to claim the child if you don’t want it. But you’re a fool to ignore this.”

“Will you…” he began, exasperated, “will you shut up for five minutes and let me  _ think _ ?” Vader stepped out into the balcony and leaned against the railing, letting the noise of the Imperial Center drown out everything else. Padmé watched him with narrowed eyes as she sat on the bench at the foot of his bed, one hand protectively cradling her stomach. After he entered the bedroom, he began tidying up. “No one is ending anything,” he said, collecting the sheets of flimsi. “Or claiming anything that isn’t theirs to claim,” he added as he placed the sheets in their rightful place at the desk and began gathering the droid parts, shoving them all into an adjacent room, nearby the fresher and wardrobe. “I’ll accept the ysalamiri blood. I’ve discovered that Sidious is training another apprentice.”

“That won’t do,” she said simply.

“Ugh, what do you want?” Vader asked, a stressed groan leaving his lips as he shoved three datapads into his desk drawers.

“For you and our son to have what is rightfully yours. It’s rather hard to wear a crown if you’re dead, love.”

“I know what I’m doing,” he replied dryly. “You’re awfully sure it’s a boy,” Vader muttered.

“Motherly intuition,” she retorted. “My little Vader, just like his father. Changing the game. Misbehaving.”

“Ah, I thought it had been another vision,” Vader quipped.  _ Little Vader sounded wrong. Like he would want to burden his child with it.  _ “Yes, it’s a complicated bloodline. Should have paid more attention to your pills.”

“Yes, I suppose I should have, but what’s happened has happened,” she replied calmly.

“Why show me the ysalamiri blood if you’re not letting me use it?” He asked, frustrated.

“You’ll have to come get it,” she answered, easily slipping into the more commanding tone she had used the last time they were in a bedroom together.

“Do I look like I’m in the mood?” Vader raised one eyebrow, leaning back against his desk. “What part of the  _ entire  _ situation gave you that idea?”

“You look a little tense, I thought you might want some relief.” She twirled the vial between her fingers. “But I suppose we could always delay and I’ll collect later.”

“Collect? What am I, a bounty?” He scoffed.

“Have you  _ seen _ your ass?”

“Objectifying me is not helping,” he retorted. “Or the time for it. Give me the vial and let me handle Sidious. We’ll see what happens after.”

“Spoilsport,” she muttered, holding it out to him with a scowl.

“You can’t always win,” Vader taunted as he used the Force to lift the vial from her hand and towards his.

“Maybe not every battle, but the war will be mine,” she countered.

“You’re... a pregnant woman. Shouldn’t you be resting with your feet up or something like that?” Vader waved his hands around. “Entertain yourself with knitting little boots?”

“I’m a Queen, I have handmaidens to do that for me,” she scoffed, folding her legs so that the skirts fell on either side of them.

“I’m sure they do. Do you want me to request an escort to your bedrooms?”

“No, I think I’ll stay here.” She used her arms to pull herself up onto his bed, smirking. “Ooh, no wonder you were such a little tightass when we met.”

Vader crossed his arms very his chest, looking exasperated and completely  _ done _ . “Why?  _ Why  _ are you staying?”

“Because it’s fun. And it’s where I should be.”

“Oh,  _ Force,”  _ he mumbled to himself and turned around to lock himself in the fresher. The woman who had turned his world upside down and drove him completely mad was pregnant with his child. Suddenly he had a consort, a child, and an assassination plan. Only one of those things was planned.

“You’re not having fun in there without me, are you?” she called.

Vader groaned and rubbed his temples. “Why me?” He whined quietly. Changing into his nightwear, he made sure that besides his usual pair of silky, black pajama pants, he was also wearing a long-sleeve, dark blue shirt. After he did his nightly routine, he came out and pointed in the wardrobe direction. “If you would like to change to something more comfortable, you can look in there.” There was no response. “Your majesty?” He called. Still nothing. 

She was sitting in the center of his bed, wearing a lingerie set of ivory silk covered by black lace that displayed her growing stomach. “All this is yours when you come back, love.”

“Come back?” He questioned. His eyes roamed over her and focused on her stomach for a few seconds longer before he raised them to her face. “I’m in my nightwear. I wanted to sleep.”

“My mistake, I thought you were preparing to deal with this situation now,” she shrugged, pulling down the underwear. “Oh, well.”

“Do you realize how unbearable you are?” Vader narrowed his eyes. “I think I know why Sidious wanted to turn you into my consort. He knew we would eventually tear each other apart and he didn’t need to get his hands dirty,” he explained.

“Sheev is an idiot sometimes,” she said, reaching around and unhooking her bra. “You might be surprised to hear this, but I’m not just taking off my clothes because of you. I prefer sleeping... unencumbered. “If you give me a blanket, I’ll go over and sleep on that couch.”

“I am not letting you sleep on the couch. You’re pregnant. Just lay on the bed. We can both lay on the bed. If you keep your hands and teeth to yourself.”

“Don’t act like you didn’t like it,” she muttered. Vader didn’t answer and pulled down the sheets on his side of the bed, climbing inside and laying on his back, staring at the ceiling of the black and red canopy that covered the enormous bed. Padmé rolled over, pressing her stomach against his back. “It’s cold in here.”

“You’re sleeping in the nude, what did you expect?” He mumbled and turned around to be face to face with her. With a wave of his fingers, a new blanket was added to the top of his bed. “Better?”

“Yes.” Her fingers briefly traced his face.

“Good.” He whispered.

“Vader?”

“Yes?” He asked, briefly closing his eyes, before opening them expectantly.

“I’m glad,” she told him softly. “That I’m pregnant. That we were brought together.”

“I’ve realized it.” He snorted while letting out a little chuckle.

“No, you don’t…” she sighed, sitting up. “No games. No tricks. None of that. These past three months were torture. I thought you might have forgotten me. That I might not see you again. And I came to realize that I have been dying a little bit every day since you came into my life because I have been without you. Without my love.”

Startled, he sat up slowly. “You were with me once,” he reasoned. “I’m...I’m sure those are just the pregnancy hormones, your majesty.”

“No.” She shook her head. “From the moment I saw you.”

“We haven’t gotten along  _ once, _ ” Vader leaned back against the pillows, this new curveball throwing him for a loop.

“I can’t help how I feel.” She sighed. “I understand it’s inconvenient for you. And if you don’t want to, you don’t have to marry me or make me your consort in any way. Keep me in the palace harem, for all I care, just… don’t make me leave you or our son.”

He was silent for a long moment before he pulled her back into his chest, wrapping his arms gently around her. “You’re tired,” he caressed her hair. “I would rather we speak tomorrow. But...you’re never going to have to worry about leaving our son. Or daughter. Sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.”

* * *

Amidala was gone when he woke up. The only evidence that she’d been there was her discarded underwear on the floor and the scent of her perfume on his sheets. Without that, he would have said that the previous night was a dream. That the Queen was not pregnant with his child, that they were not planning to assassinate the Emperor and that she had not confessed her love for him.

Vader was unaware how he should feel about all of it. They have been intimately together once and all other times, he felt like strangling her. She was worried he had forgotten her, but how could he? Their night was burning into his mind every day. He just didn’t know if he could classify it as love.

Everything happened in a snap of his fingers. Suddenly he was a father, a possible husband and an Emperor. His head hurt. And he needed breakfast.

Much to his surprise, Amidala was in the private dining room that was usually reserved only for the two Sith Lords. She was dressed in another light blue gown, with a dark blue coat over it trimmed in black and her hair was pulled up in a prim knot. She looked every bit the innocent childlike Queen they both knew she wasn’t.

“Good Morning,” he wished as he took his place without a lot of fuss.

“You’ve both been exceptional hosts, Sheev,” the Queen said, turning her attention back to Sidious. “And this palace is magnificent, but really, I can’t see it ever comparing to Naboo.”

“I take solace in knowing our world is in your lovely hands for now,” Sidious replied.

“You’re leaving, your majesty?” Vader questioned, trying not to sound disappointed as he took a sip of water.

“Naboo needs its Queen,” she pointed out, taking a drink of her tea. “And it’s not exactly as though there’s much reason for me to stay, now that the trade routes have been resolved.”

“You might consider staying a few more days,” Sidious offered. “After all, we’re going to be having a magnificent ball at the Galaxies Opera House in a week.”

“A ball?” Amidala repeated, raising an eyebrow.

“You enjoy parties, your majesty, staying a couple of days longer wouldn’t hurt, would it?” Vader asked and picked a shuura fruit from the plate in front of her. “I’ve been told this fruit is good. I’m going to give it a go,” he muttered.

“What’s the occasion?” the Queen asked, taking a piece of bread and cutting it into smaller pieces before putting it in her mouth.

“Does there need to be a reason?” Sidious asked while glaring at Vader.

“Oh, Sheev, don’t be coy, I know you better than that.” Amidala retorted. “What are you scheming?”

“Such judgment, my dear Padmé.” Sidious chuckled, taking her hand and kissing it. “Do not worry about anything other than being there and looking stunning. Neither of which should be difficult for you, don’t you agree, Lord Vader?”

“I am in complete agreement with you, your highness,” Vader nodded, throwing Padmé a meaningful look.

“Tempted as I am, Naboo must come first,” she insisted. 

“Hmm. I will leave Lord Vader to convince you to stay, my dear,” he threw his apprentice a look that clearly stated he should not fail, or he would pay the consequences. “I need to attend court. Lord Vader, I trust our beloved Queen is in good hands?”

“Yes, yes she is,” Vader said, quietly.

The Emperor stood and Vader stood as well. “I hope to still see you tonight, my dear,” he gave Padme an untruthful smile. 

_ Make her stay. Do  _ **_not_ ** _ disappoint me, Lord Vader, and prove that you are still an unworthy slave.  _

Vader winced.  _ Yes, Master. _

As the Emperor left, they were alone again, a silence falling over the table as Vader sat back down and finished the shuura fruit.

“What was  _ that _ all about?” Amidala asked bluntly. “I know he’s not simply after the pleasure of my company.”

“He wants me to take you as my consort. Failure is not an option,” Vader explained, chewing on his fruit slowly. “The Emperor desperately wants me to have an heir,” he snorted. “If he only knew…”

“Better that he doesn’t,” she said, the first acknowledgment of what had happened the night before. “If  _ we  _ have control issues, he’s a thousand times worse.”

“He won’t have the time to discover or touch a hair on that child,” Vader scowled. “Stay, your majesty, and we can eliminate him during the ball he wants to throw. No one will be suspicious. They'll believe it was a heart attack.”

“Delicious.” She smiled at him, running her tongue over her teeth. “And here I’d been expecting you to slip it into his nightcap and send him the way of your Grandmaster, Darth Plagueis. But this will be so much more fun.”

“You’ll stay for the final show, then?” Vader questioned, before grabbing an Iego angel cake and stuffing it into his mouth.

“I’ll even let you lead me when we dance,” she replied, fluttering her eyelashes coyly at him. “But right now, it seems, I shall have to pay a visit to a stylist who can be trusted to be discreet. I didn’t bring anything suitable for a ball.”

He nodded slowly. “You left this morning,” he said bluntly. “Without an explanation.”

“I didn’t want to run the risk of us being caught together by the wrong person,” she told him calmly. “It won’t happen again.”

“Good, because we haven’t finished our conversation from last night.”

“I’m aware. But considering recent developments, it seems that will have to wait until this evening. If I’m going to be going to a ball, I need to have my fittings as soon as possible.”

“Of course,” Vader nodded, slowly. “You obviously know your way to my bedroom. I’ll be waiting until you’re ready to speak again. Enjoy your day, your majesty.”

* * *

It was midnight when she finally knocked on his door and knowing her, that had been just to make him wait.

Vader opened the door, his expression blank, wearing loose fitting pajama pants and an open robe, both in dark blue and silky material. “Your fitting went late, your majesty, are you  _ sure  _ it’s complete?”

“When children speak that disrespectfully to their elders on Naboo, their mouths are scrubbed out with soap,” she replied.

“You’re still outside the bedroom, you have no authority,” he taunted, eyes gleaming with unspoken promises.

“Oh, little prince.” She grabbed his collar and pulled him down, crushing their mouths together with a torrential flood that betrayed just how touch-starved she’d been since his departure. And it was forceful enough that she was able to push them both inside his rooms without breaking the kiss. “You were saying?”

Her kiss was unexpected but welcomed as he kissed her back, just as starved. It had been months since he had been completely satisfied by the touch of a woman and her presence was enough to make his temperature rise. “That I am all yours, my Queen. Although, given your current state, the little prince nickname will have to cease to exist in your wicked talk. Don’t you agree?”

“Pets don’t choose their names,” she countered, removing the sash from her robe and wrapping it around her hand before snapping it.

His eyes widened. “I’m sorry, my Queen. I guess I’ll have to be disciplined about that.”

“You’re still learning, pet, I think I might let you off with a warning.” She tilted her head before tying the sash tightly over his mouth. “If you’re good, I’ll let you speak again after our first round. Now, sit.” She pointed to the bench where she’d perched the night before.

Dutifully, he complied, sitting down on the bench and eyeing her expectantly. 

“The robe and the sleep pants. Take them off.” Slowly, Vader stripped for her, his semi-hard erection springing to life as he discarded his sleep pants. “Good boy,” she cooed, dropping her own black silk robe to reveal a nightgown so sheer it was practically see-through, which gave him a very good view of the thin black straps and gold lace that decorated her chest and hips while leaving her somewhat swollen breasts completely exposed to him. “I’ve been waiting for this a long time.” She took three smooth steps towards him, close enough that he could see her piercings were gone as she placed her hands on his cheeks. “Get the nightgown out of the way, will you, little prince?”

His eyes darkened as he grabbed the ends of the nightgown and he ripped it in two, tugging the pieces away from her body, his hands immediately cupping her slightly larger breasts, fondling them with care. “You’ll get that later,” she scolded, catching his hand. “Right now, you’re going to let me ride your fingers, you’d like that, wouldn’t you?” He nodded, his breathing increasing slightly.

“Here.” She guided his hand down her stomach, pausing slightly over the bump where their child grew. “You know the way from there, don’t you, my love?” Vader nodded and after a quick caress over her growing bump, he slid his hand down and his eyes narrowed as he found that nothing was covering her entrance. He teased her womanhood with the tips of his fingers. He experimented pushing one finger deep inside of her, feeling her slick warmth. His moan was muffled by his gag and added another digit. Amidala twisted her hips back and forth until his fingers caught on that elusive button that made her ready to burst.

“Oh, my sweet little prince, you were made for this,” she gasped, biting down on his collarbone as her orgasm continued to build. One of her hands gripped his cock, rubbing it frantically. “Can’t you just imagine us doing this on the throne for everyone to see?" The other hand tore away the gag, letting it fall aside.

His moan was louder, free from the gag, as he increased the speed of his fingers. “No, because I also don’t share,” he said possessively. “My Queen.” He added as an afterthought, as he felt himself growing bigger and harder in her hand. “ _ My  _ Queen,” he repeated, emphasizing the ‘my’ as a third digit was inserted inside of her. 

“That’s what would make it perfect,” she whispered. “It would prove to the entire galaxy that you alone can touch me. That no one else can have what we do.”

“I would happily fuck you on the throne, but I don’t need an audience. They will know you’re mine when you  _ kneel  _ for me and just  _ for  _ me. When you  _ submit  _ to me,” he growled in her ear, his free hand coming up to tug at her hair, pulling her head back as he began biting his way down her throat.

“Just so long as you remember who’s in charge in  _ here _ .” She released her grip on his member and ran one finger along the swollen shaft in a stroke so light it was barely there.

“The bedroom is your domain,  _ my queen,  _ but outside I am  _ your Emperor.  _ Deal?” He proposed, lips next to her ear as his fingers worked, pumping in and out of her hard and he knew by the way the Force sizzled around her, her orgasm was beginning.

She clenched her mouth shut, a whimper escaping through her lips as her climax hit her until it turned into a strangled gasp. “ _ Deal _ .”

A smile spread across his face, as his rhythm slowed down and he helped her ride her orgasm until the end. “What’s next, my queen?”

“I think we’re going to modify our little game from last time. Do you have any candles in here?” she asked, leaning against him for support as she moved off him.

“Desk,” he instructed. 

“Fetch them,” she commanded, picking up the discarded ribbon and twirling it with a smirk as she placed her hands on his thighs and sank down to press her lips to the tip of his cock. “And don’t drop them.”

Vader nodded and concentrating, which was proving to be a strenuous job with her between his legs, he opened the desk drawer with the Force and lifted the candles. Padmé’s tongue slid up his shaft, her fingers slipping inward until she was cupping his balls, teasing them as she trailed kisses back down to where she’d started. Vader moaned and momentarily closed his eyes, taking in the pleasure. The candles began to free fall until he closed his fist and they stopped, close to the ground. His other hand came to her head, grabbing a fistful of her hair. “Be nice,” he sighed, but he was delighted at what she was doing with her mouth. “Or no candles for your games, my queen.”

“You don’t call the shots.” Her tongue swirled around his cock, catching the drops of pre-cum as they spilled out. “ _ I  _ do. Bring them here, little prince, and don’t drop them. No matter what might be distracting you.” And then she started taking him into her mouth.

“Oh,  _ Force, _ ” he mumbled, as his shaft hardened further and he felt like he was going to burst. It was hard, the candles were wavering, sometimes they dropped, but he managed to keep them afloat and them, they were at his side and he left them fall on the bench. “There,” he said, breathing ragged.

_ There, _ she thought as she sucked in. Vader moaned and leaned back, elbows at the end of his mattress. He threw his head back and hummed in pleasure as his seed filled her mouth. Padmé swallowed it down easily, the warm air from her nostrils warming him as she continued to lick and suck.  _ Pick up the candle and light it as you finish, _ she commanded.

Vader grunted as he felt his orgasm build, waves of his crashing into it and he struggled to have enough focus to do her command. The candles would flicker, but the flame would not completely start. All he could focus on was the feeling of her warm mouth around him. “ _ Force,  _ this is impossible.”

_ Do it!  _ Her nails dug into the flesh of his leg, sending a flash of pain through his body.

He hissed, loudly, and with a blast of concentration all of the candles lifted in the air, flames burning bright. “ _ Kriff!” _

“Good boy,” she said, smirking as she released his cock from her mouth and reached up to take the candle. “Now, shall we play?”

“Whatever my queen desires,” he replied with a cheeky smile.

“On the bed, little prince. Make sure you’re comfortable.” She stood, rolling the candle back and forth in her fingers as she watched him. “Do you remember the word I gave you? Or do you have one of your own that you want to use now?”

Vader laid back in his bed and shook his head, as he rested against the mountain of red and black velvet pillows. “Varykino. I don’t need another word.”

“Good.” She sat by his side, holding the candle over his chest. “Do you need to be reminded of the rules?”

“Is this your truth or dare, no, truth or punishment game?” He smirked.

“It is.” She tilted the candle, letting three drops of wax fall onto his chest and he groaned as his muscles flexed at the sensation. “And that was for your cheek. Now, shall we begin?”

“Yes, my queen,” he mumbled, one hand caressing her naked thigh. She let another drop of wax burn his hand, he pulled it away, pouting.

“No moving, pet. Now tell me, did you miss me?”

“Yes, I did,” he confessed.

“Good.” Keeping the candle steady, she kissed the spot on his hand that she’d burned. “Did you dream of me?”

“Sometimes.”

“Did you try to have other women do what I did?”

“No. I tried to do it to them.”

“And what was that like?” She slid a leg over his waist so that she was straddling him. He licked his lips, looking up at her.

“Different.”

“Be specific.” She let the wax drip onto his chest, right above his heart.

Vader moaned, hands twitching to touch her. “I wasn’t as pleased as I thought I would be.”

“Of course you weren’t, love.” She pressed her lips to his chest, her ass rubbing against his lap. “But I’m here now. You won’t have to worry about that problem ever again.”

Even if he had finished having an orgasm, the way she rubbed against him was making his cock twitch again. “I guess not.”

“Last question.” Amidala sat up, her face very serious. “Did I frighten you last night?”

He was about to answer when he realized there were several factors last night that she could mean. “Be specific,” he asked like she did moments before.

“When… when I told you about my feelings.”

Vader thought about her words the previous night, silently. “Perhaps.”

“Not good enough.” She brought the candle close enough that it singed the hairs on his arms as the wax flowed onto his skin. “The truth.”

He recoiled his arm from her reach, hissing as the wax made contact with his skin. “I don’t know how to feel about it,” he said through clenched teeth.

“I see.” Padmé raised the candle to her lips and blew it out. “I shouldn’t be surprised.”

The Sith rolled his eyes. “You also shouldn’t make questions you don’t want the answer to.”

“I wanted an answer, just not the one you gave me,” she corrected, turning away and standing up. “Excuse me a moment. I need to use your fresher.”

Vader opened and closed his mouth as he watched her go and supported his weight on his elbows. “I…” he said weakly. 

“What?” She looked over her shoulder hopefully.

“Nevermind,” he mumbled. She exhaled through her nose and slipped into the fresher. A moment later, he heard the shower start. With the thin walls, it was very easy to feel the sorrow radiating from her in the Force. “Wonderful,” he said bitterly and stood up from the bed, walking towards the fresher. He stood at the door, leaning against it. “You can’t… you can’t expect  _ me  _ of all people to feel what you want me to feel.”

She didn’t respond.

“Come on, your majesty, we  _ were  _ having fun,” Vader sighed. “Why ruin it all?”

Still nothing.

“Are you coming out of there?” He asked, frustrated at the silent treatment. The Force had gone quiet. “ _ Sith  _ don’t  _ love  _ people,” Vader ended up shouting. “ _ What  _ do you  _ want  _ from me?” All he got in reply was a long sob.  _ Hormones,  _ he thought with a frown. “Do you want me to call one of your handmaidens? I can leave...”

“No!” Finally, a vocal reaction, but it just ended up dissolving into more tears.

“Do you want me to come in?”

There was a long pause, and then a barely audible, “yes.”

The doors slid opened and he walked into the fresher, grabbing one of the big, fluffy towels on his way. “Come on, let’s dry you,” he said, surprisingly gentle as he looked down at the floor of the fresher, where she lay curled into a small ball. “You’re soaked, your majesty, you’ll get sick.”

“What do you care,” she muttered.

“Stop being stubborn. One thing does not nullify the other,” Vader pursed his lips. “Shouldn’t you think about the child as well?”

“It’s fine, the water’s not that hot.”

“I’m trying to help, can you accept that at least?”

“I’m not a child. I can handle myself.”

Vader sighed, trying not to let his frustration get to him. “I said that I didn’t know how I felt about it, not that I would never feel the same. You sprung a  _ pregnancy  _ and a  _ love declaration  _ on me, in the same night. I am also planning to murder my father and take control of a Galaxy, you have to cut me some slack here, your majesty, I am processing it all.”

She reached up and turned off the shower. “I’ll go, then. I’d hate to make things more  _ complicated _ for you.”

“You’re demanding something from me I am not sure I am capable of, why do you have to overreact and always put me in a difficult position?” Vader scowled. “Why can’t we enjoy our time together?”

“You ruined me!” she snapped, yanking the towel out of his hands. “I can’t enjoy it now.”

“I’ve done nothing!” He shouted. “You were the one that had this  _ idea  _ from the start!”

“You think I wanted to love you? That I wanted a child?” she demanded furiously. “I didn’t! But none of that matters now because you’ve just… I…” And she started bawling, slumping against him.

He easily caught her and fixed the towel around her. “I’m sorry, I never meant for any of that to happen. All I wanted was a treaty.”

“And you have it, and we should have let it stop there…” She pulled away from him. “I won’t be at your party. You don’t have to worry about that.”

“Why don’t you give me time?”

“That is exactly what I’m doing.”

“But I don’t want you to leave,” he insisted.

“Which is it?!?”

“Give me until the party,  _ please _ , I just need to figure out how I feel!” He shouted. “I never thought about having a child. Or loving a woman. This is foreign to me. You don’t get to stand there and  _ demand  _ that I  _ feel  _ something  _ now. _ I can lie to you if you prefer. But if you want honesty, you’ll need to be patient!”

“I can’t do that when I’m around you.”

“I…” he threw his hands up in frustration. “I love you. There. I said it.”

“You said it to placate me,” she pointed out, hugging the towel tightly as she brushed past him. “I will see you at the ball if that is truly what you want. But not before then. Good night, Lord Vader.”

“Good night, your majesty,” he muttered, annoyed. Padmé gathered up her discarded robe and stormed out, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Padmé fidgeted with the sparkling burgundy train of her ball gown, watching the other guests milling about. Sheev had spared no expense for this evening, and the whole thing made her uneasy. This was about more than finding a consort for Vader.

But whatever it was that he was planning, it would never come to fruition. “Toniray, milady?” a serving droid asked.

“Thank you.” Padmé accepted it and feigned taking a sip. As soon as the droid was gone, she passed the glass to Eirtaé. “I hate waiting. When does the fun start?”

“The Crown Prince is due to arrive any moment, my Queen,” the blonde answered dutifully. Padmé’s fingers twitched in anticipation. The last four days had been torturous, she wanted Vader back. Even if he didn’t love her. She’d had enough time away to realize that he was addicting to her in the same way that death sticks were to the vagrants who lived in the depths of Imperial Center. She needed him, anything beyond that was irrelevant.

The orchestra started  _ Glory to the Empire  _ and everyone rose as the Emperor and his heir entered the grand hall. Padmé nodded at Sheev, but her eyes never left Vader. He wore an elegant black, satin suit, with gold embroidery on his collar. His hair was an artfully disheveled mess of blonde curls, and his golden eyes searched the crowd discreetly until he met hers and his mouth parted.

_ Well? _ That was all she thought. If he hadn’t given Sheev the serum yet, she did not want to risk being overheard.

He gave her a small nod and then his attention went to the Emperor, who had the stage for his speech. “I am so very delighted to be in a room with such lovely guests,” the old man started. Padmé rolled her eyes as the countless other women in the room giggled and blushed. Idiots, all of them. “This evening is meant as a celebration for the most exquisite creatures that the galaxy has to offer, so enjoy yourselves, my dear honored guests. At midnight, we shall have another cause to celebrate.” He said nothing else, but the way he clapped Vader on the shoulder said more than enough. Rather than join the other idiots in swarming  _ her  _ prince, Padmé simply stood, waiting and watching. Everything was in Vader’s hands now. 

The first thing he had wanted to do was to meet with the Queen, but he was then surrounded by women from all corners of the Galaxy. He was the prize of that ball and he knew that it was common knowledge. He made short and polite dialogues, swimming in the sea of blinding dresses until he approached the one he had wanted to be with all along. “Your majesty,” he greeted, ignoring all others that had followed him. “I am happy to see you.”

“I’m sure you say that to all your guests,” she replied coyly. “There are countless beautiful women here, I think the sight would make nearly any man happy.”

“You’re probably right, I should invite one of them to dance then, since they’ve all rushed to me,” he said with a small sigh. “Oh, well, which one do I choose?”

“Whichever you like best. Out  _ here _ , no one outranks you, save your father. None would dream of refusing you,” she answered wittily. 

“You wouldn’t be interested, would you, your majesty?” He asked, a small smile playing on his lips. 

“What if I were?” She tilted her head so that the jewel of Zenda on her crown glittered in the light. “‘My Prince?”

Vader offered her his hand. “Shall we, your majesty?”

“It would be my pleasure.” She reveled in the disappointed faces of the other women as she placed her finger delicately on Vader’s palm. “Lead on.”

Leading them to the dancefloor, he twirled her before bringing her into his embrace and they began to sway at the sound of the Orchestra. “How are you?” He asked, quietly.

“Repentant. You were right, it was unfair of me to expect so much of you so quickly. I’m sorry.”

“I’m glad you understood my side. I just couldn’t give you a straight answer without lying and I didn’t want to lie to you.” He smiled. “How’s the baby?”

“Restless.” She spun under his arm. “As am I. What Sheev is doing tonight is barely one step above a brothel.”

“It will be the last brothel party he’ll throw. Actually, it will be his last party ever,” Vader said, with a conspiratorial tone. “Are you being followed by an Emdee? Has he been assuring the child’s health?”

“Back on my ship. Everything is fine.” Padmé promised. “When did you slip him the serum? It never lasts more than a day.”

“In his drink, before we entered. Without the Force, his body will begin to wither and all the diseases he pushed away all these years with the help of the Dark Side, will begin to claw at his body.”

“How awful,” she simpered. “I love it.”

“After his death, I am proclaimed the new Emperor and my coronation will happen in the space of one week. It will be a new era for the Empire.” 

“And for us?” she prompted quietly.

“If you stay here in the Capital, I have a few surprises. I promise I won’t let you down.”

“All I need is to know our son’s future is secure,” she whispered. “I know you won’t let me down there.”

“As soon as he is born, he’ll be next in line for the throne. That much is certain. Trust me.”

Just then, they began hearing an awful sound. It made the Orchestra stop playing and the crowd go silent.

“It’s starting,” Vader said, quietly, so only the Queen could hear. She smirked for the briefest moment before covering it with a look of panic while the other guests looked for the source of the terrible noise.

In fact, it was the Emperor’s horrible coughing attack that made the Imperial Guard rush his way. “Do you think I should play the part of the worried son?” He asked.

“But of course, my love,” she murmured, pressing a hand to his chest. “Your father needs you.”

He let go of her and  _ rushed  _ to his father’s side. “Call the Emdee,” he ordered one of the guards. “Your Highness, are you feeling ill?” He asked the Emperor, who turned to him with a pale, sick expression. “You must have eaten or drunk something that upset you.”

Sheev’s eyes widened in realization and another coughing fit threw him to the floor. Vader knelt at his side. “Don’t speak, save your breath,” he advised and he saw Sheev’s hand rise, trembling. There was a small vibration in the Force. “Oh, I don’t think that is going to work,” Vader muttered, quietly. “Ever again,” he whispered.

The Emperor began suffocating. “Where is that Emdee?” He shouted at the guard, playing his role with a perfection worthy of an award. 

“Your majesty, you must hold on!” Padmé added, rushing to kneel alongside Vader. “I want to see you suffer a little longer,” she added in a whisper.

The dying man tried to speak, move, but he was paralyzed. His body didn’t respond and his throat was blocked.

“The throne is mine,  _ father, _ ” Vader smirked for a few moments before three Emdees flew to them. “Help him,” he ordered, as he helped Padmé stand. “Do not let our Emperor die.”

“What is happening?” Mas Amedda demanded, eyeing Vader with one suspicious eye. He would have to be dealt with later, Padmé thought as one of the Emdees gave its diagnosis. 

“I am afraid there is very little we can do. His Majesty is simply very old, this is to be expected in men his age.”

“No!” Padmé let out a choked sob, burying her face in Vader’s chest. “There must be something you can do!”

Vader hugged her, his face distressed. “There must be something you haven’t tried!”

“We are preparing to move him to the Imperial Medcenter now, my lord,” the droid apologized. “We are doing everything we can, but sometimes, it is simply a person’s time.”

“This is terrible,” Vader said, shaking his head with a saddened expression. “Please, take him and make sure you try everything.”

“In light of this, perhaps the evening’s festivities should be canceled,” Amedda suggested. “And a regent appointed until his majesty recovers.” Padmé gripped Vader’s arm. The slime was making a bid for power! 

“You’re right, Amedda, I should take over while he recovers. He has trained me to follow in his footsteps after all,” Vader said, raising his chin. “You were talking about me, weren’t you?” His dark, blue eyes glowed golden for a moment.

“I only meant…” the color began to drain out of the vizier’s blue face, even as he stayed his course. “Lord Vader, I would never betray the Emperor. Unlike some.”

“Oh, Force, you don’t suppose this is some treachery by the Jedi, do you?” Padmé gasped, seizing the opening Amedda had provided. The crowd started to murmur in agreement. “How dreadful!”

“Any treason committed against our beloved Emperor or the Empire will be punished with death,” Vader warned. “If I discover any sort of betrayal, Amedda, your head will be the first to roll. Dismiss this party. Out of respect for our Emperor.”

“My prince, I am so sorry,” Padmé said, still clinging to him as the guests began to leave. “It’s simply horrible to see someone dear in such a state. Perhaps we will see each other again after his majesty has fully recovered?”

“Of course, your majesty,” he took her hand and kissed her knuckles. Women around them made disgusted and unpleasant faces. “I just have to take care of a couple of things,” he winked at her, before turning and leaving the hall.

* * *

Next morning it was all the HoloNet could announce. Emperor Sheev Palpatine was dead and his heir, Lord Vader, was set to take the crown of the Empire a week later, after the mourning period of the Galaxy was over. It was said to have been a ploy, that the Emperor had been assassinated and not more than a few hours after the Emperor’s death, Mas Amedda had confessed. A vial had been found in his chambers, still holding a few drops of an unfamiliar substance that had been discovered in the Emperor’s veins during the medical droids’ autopsy.

Despite not yet being crowned, Vader now had to assume the majority of the Emperor’s duties, just to keep the Empire running smoothly in the interim. Including court proceedings. Unappealing as that was, there was something immensely satisfying about striding into the hall and towards the throne while everyone bowed or knelt.

And at the very front of the crowd, mere steps from the throne, was Queen Padmé Amidala of the Naboo, the usual red accents in her makeup black as a sign of mourning and clad in a simple black velvet dress. “My Emperor,” she murmured as he passed.

“Your Majesty.” He gave her a secretive smile. “I’m glad you stayed. The coronation will happen in two days, I can count on your presence, right?”

“I would be honored, your Excellency,” she replied, still kneeling.

“Good. It wouldn’t make a lot of sense if my future wife was not there,” he said, very naturally, almost like he was talking about the weather. Many heads turned at his statement and whispers began to invade the throne room. “Your Majesty?”

“Emperor Vader?” She raised her head, brown eyes shining up at him hopefully. “Surely I misheard you.”

“You have not. If you would stand, your majesty, I believe I should be the one on one knee?” He offered her his hand to help her up. She took it with both hands, blushing so vividly that it was definitely a surprise to her.

“So soon after such a tragedy, your majesty?” one of the other courtiers interjected nervously. “Is this really appropriate?”

“The Galaxy deserves a celebration after such tremendous loss. Would you like to interrupt me further?” Vader challenged.

“N-no, your majesty,” the man stammered nervously.

“Good,” Vader said darkly, before turning to Padmé, and getting on one knee. “Will your majesty give me the honor of becoming my wife and ruling the Galaxy at my side?” The ring was exquisite. Rare, black gold with a round ruby in the center, flanked by several other, small rubies. Fitting, for their relationship.

“Nothing would give me greater pleasure, your majesty,” she answered, beaming at him with the brilliance of a sun. Vader smiled, and placed the ring on her finger, standing up. The court applauded the moment, some of them only politely, but most of them enthusiastically. “Thank you,” she whispered.

Leaning down, he kissed her softly, hands on her waist. “A deal is a deal,” he brushed his nose against her. “After our wedding, I am allowed to crown you Empress.”

“We can negotiate the details later.” She pressed her own hands to his cheeks. “Consort, Empress, concubine, I don’t care as long as I’m yours.”

“Never a concubine. Empress is a title fit for a Queen. I would ask you to officially move to the Imperial Palace.” 

“Later, my love,” she insisted, kissing him again and stepping back.

Vader nodded. “We can proceed with court,” he said to the crowd as he climbed the small flight of stairs to the throne, and sat down. “Let’s begin.”


	3. Fateful Union

“You look more nervous than I do, pet.” Padmé ran her hand through Vader’s hair. “Relax, love, this is just a normal checkup.”

“It will make it real,” he confessed, looking deep in thought.

“Because my stomach isn’t proof enough?” she teased. “Are you sure you want to know? Part of me thinks we should keep it a surprise.”

Vader rolled his eyes. “That is not what I meant and you know it. I think we should know. It will help with names. With decoration for the nursery. I am not very keen on surprises.”

“If you insist, little prince,” she chuckled as the emdee approached with the scanner. “Good morning, emdee.”

“Good morning, Queen Amidala. Good morning, Emperor Vader,” it said. “How are we feeling today?”

“Just fine.”

“She has morning sickness. All day. Doesn’t seem to end. So it’s not  _ completely  _ fine,” Vader pointed out.

“Morning sickness is normal,” she argued.

“Well, it happens a  _ lot.  _ What if it’s irregular? You were never pregnant before, you don’t know!” He argued back.

“We’ve also been planning a wedding in the course of a month, my love,” she reminded him gently, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “There’s a lot of pressure.”

“Beginning scan,” the droid said, ignoring the bickering between the engaged couple.

“Here we go,” Padmé whispered, gripping Vader’s hand. He nodded and squeezed her hand reassuringly as the image began to form on the viewscreen. The Queen furrowed her brow. “Is he supposed to look like that?”

“What? What’s wrong?” Vader asked, alarmed. “I can’t decipher what’s on the screen!”

“It looks mirrored, see?” she pointed to the two white shapes that were forming. “I did a little research on the HoloNet, just to be prepared, but there should be only one of them.”

“No, everything is fine, your majesty,” the droid said. “Both babies are healthy.”

“ _ Babies _ ?”

“Plural?” Vader raised his eyebrows.

“Yes.” The droid affirmed. “You are carrying twins. We are able to see the genders, would you like to know, your majesties?”

“ _ Yes _ !” Padmé said emphatically. “I’m having my old emdee scrapped, I can’t believe it would hear ‘I want to be surprised’ and think that means ‘don’t tell me I’m having two babies!’”

“The genders, Emdee, please,” Vader asked nervously.

“Yes, your majesty. This one is the male, and this is the female.” The droid highlighted each shape on the viewscreen as it spoke. “Both are very healthy.”

“Oh.” Was Vader only reply, with a small nod.  _ A son and a daughter.  _

“A Sith for you,” Padmé murmured. “And a Queen for Naboo. It’s perfect.”

“Uh-uh,” he nodded absentmindedly, eyes still fixed on the screen.

“You can go, Emdee,” the Queen said dismissively as she turned her full attention to her future husband. “What’s wrong?”

“Hmm. What?” Finally tearing his eyes away from the screen, he turned to his bride-to-be with a perfect, blank expression.

“I said what’s wrong?” she repeated. “I thought you’d be overjoyed by this news.”

“I am. Who said I wasn’t?” He cleared his throat. “They are amazing news.”

“Then why don’t you seem happier?”

“It’s not that,” he sighed and looked at the screen again. “It’s real. I’m going to be a father and I am happy, I promise. It’s just that nothing could have prepared me for this.”

“Come here,” she said, tugging him closer. “Tell me what’s going on in that head of yours.”

“Sidious wanted me to have an heir, so I didn’t get attached to the word son or daughter. It was going to be something I had to do. Nothing I could love. Just someone I had to train and shape into a weapon. I never gave too much meaning to being a father because I was not going to be one, I was going to be their Master.” Vader explained, rubbing a hand across his face.

“Sheev was a fool,” she insisted. “You can be both. We are going to raise them to be magnificent leaders and people we can be proud to call our children. And we are going to love them. I already know I would kill for either them. We  _ have _ killed for them.”

“Will you hate me if I tell you that I’ve just realized I loved them now?” He asked quietly, with a frown.

“Oh, love, of course not.” She pulled him into a tight hug. “I understand. It took me a while too. But you know now. That’s what matters.”

Vader nodded, a small smile on his lips. “Now we have to focus on our wedding. So our children are not born as bastards.”

“Tomorrow,” she agreed. “But we have very little to do, considering how well Eirtaé’s taken the reins for the planning. All we need to do is make sure we’re there when the ceremony starts. So,” her eyes sparkled with mischief, “ _ little prince, _ how do you want to celebrate our news?”

“We’re having a son. Won’t he be the  _ little prince?  _ That nickname will get awkward.” He shook his head, amused. “I don’t know, your majesty, what haven’t we tried yet?”

“Well, I have an idea for… testing your stamina.” She smirked. “It’ll make tomorrow quite interesting. Are you up for it?”

“What do you have in mind, my Queen?”

“Bring me back to the bedroom, and I’ll show you,” she said, playing with a loose curl.

He smirked and grabbed her hand, tugging her forward. “Say no more.”

“Carry me.”

“Lazy,” he accused as he bent down to pick her up, bridal style.

“Pregnant,” she countered, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“Exercise is good for you,” he teased.

“I get plenty of exercise  _ in _ the bedroom,” she said.

Vader just snorted and carried her until their bedroom, setting her down on her feet. “Are you going to tell me now, my queen, what are your evil plans for your Emperor?”

“Well, my little prince,” she said as she removed her aquatic blue gown, and the black maternity corset underneath before picking up the black lace robe she’d left on the floor and slipping it on. “I’m going to get you  _ very _ excited for tomorrow. But you’re going to have to hold it.”

“What?” he asked, mouth dropping open. “You wouldn’t.”

“You know I would,” she smirked, rummaging in the drawers he’d set aside for her clothes and toys, “let me see, where is it...”

“That is  _ not  _ fair,” he complained. 

“Oh, little prince, don’t be like that, you get a toy of your own too.”

“I am  _ not  _ playing to that,” he scowled. “I will be in a terrible mood.”

“You get to pay me back.” She found what she was looking for and turned to him, both her fists closed.

“What do you mean?” Vader frowned.

“Here.” She extended her left hand, showing him a slender silver controller. “Why don’t you see what it does?”

Suspiciously, he took the controller and pushed the first button on it. She braced herself against the dresser, her hips bucking slightly. “Oh,  _ yes. _ ”

His eyes widened in wonder. “Oh,  _ this  _ I like. You mean I get to control your pleasure with this little thing?”

“Yes, you do.” She snatched it back, her right hand remaining closed around an unfamiliar object. “After I’ve had my fun with  _ you.  _ Pants off, little prince. Time for  _ my _ toy.”

“Just think that whatever you’ll have me go through, I’ll get my revenge. During  _ the ceremony.  _ In front of  _ hundreds  _ of people plus the HoloNet,” Vader narrowed his eyes as he undid his belt bucket and removed it, pushing his pants down, shoving them to the side.

“Maybe I’ll change my mind, then,” she teased, carefully sinking down to her knees and kissing his stomach. “And  _ not _ marry you.”

“I’m calling your bluff on that one, my queen,” he chuckled, as one of his hands tangled itself in her curls. 

“Oh, are you?” Her fingers slipped around his cock, dragging something thin and silky along with it. “Are you quite sure?” Whatever it was clicked into place, and she bent a little lower to kiss the tip of his shaft. “Because we’re about to start.”

“You're marrying me. I'm not letting you escape,” he moaned at the tenderness of the kiss. “I am afraid to ask what did you use. I'm seeing that I'll be the one calling off the wedding.”

“Now I’m calling your bluff, little prince.” The pressure of her teeth set in slightly. “After all we’ve gone through to get to this moment? You’re not letting me get away, and we both know it. Especially not when I’m carrying your son and daughter.” She pulled back, inspecting her handiwork with a satisfied grin. “Now, help me up and kiss me senseless.”

Vader took her hands and helped her up. “I guess we are stuck with each other, my queen,” he said in a whisper, pulling her forward and kissing her passionately.

“Forever, little prince.”

“I love you,” he whispered as he cradled her face in his hands and kissed her sweetly, over and over again.

If her smile had been any more brilliant, she would have blinded him. “I love you, too,” she whispered, giving his balls a playful little squeeze. “And I love you all the more when you’re begging me for mercy.”

Vader groaned and his hips bucked forward. “Careful, I will take it back,” his lips descended to her neck, giving her playful little bites.

“Liar.” Her nails scraped up his thighs and stomach as she rubbed her covered hips against his bare ones. Gripping the edge of his shirt, she tore it open, the buttons scattering everywhere. “So, tell me, how are Sith names chosen? Obviously, I’ll be passing the Amidala name to our daughter, but that still leaves your heir, my love.”

“Do we really need to speak about that now?” Vader hissed, before seizing her waist with his hands. “Not the right time,” he muttered, hands coming down to grab her ass. “Maybe later.”

“Mmm, alright, but you might want to slow down,” she whispered. “You don’t want to get too excited too quickly.”

“You are probably right,” he nodded, humming and his hands moved up to rub soothing circles on her back. “Maybe we should just go to bed and rest for our big day tomorrow?” Vader began to pull away, mischief dancing in his eyes.

“What would be the fun in that?”

“I’m tired,” he quipped. “I need to be rested for tomorrow.”

“Too bad, we’re in the bedroom, I’m in charge.” She pushed him back toward the bed, smirking. “Do I need to tie you down, little prince?”

“Maybe,” he drawled out as he supported his weight on his elbows. “I can be very restless, my queen.”

“Such a bad little pet, I think you need to be punished.” She returned to the drawer, pulling out several more toys. In the process, she had to set down the silver controller. “Turn over.”

“Haven’t you heard? I’m the resident bad boy,” he smirked before obeying and turning around. “Who disguises as Emperor from time to time.”

“Who is going to fuck me on the throne once the twins are born and I’m healed,” she added, approaching to wrap the first scarf around his left wrist before looping it around the bedpost. “Yes?” She tied the other end around his right wrist.

“You can count on it,” he muttered darkly. “I’m going to bend you over the throne and do it hard and fast.”

“I’ve never been the pet,” she mused as she tied his legs down. “Could be fun.”

“Don’t worry, it will be,” Vader said cheekily. “What now, my queen? If we can’t do the main event, what will you do to me?”

She didn’t say anything, just ran a feather along his back, followed by her nails. “Pets who misbehave don’t get to know.”

He got goosebump and felt his cock under pressure as it twitched in anticipation. Something was cutting into it. “You’re mean, you know that?” He whined.

“Isn’t that why you love me, little prince?” she teased. “And answer carefully, you know what a lie means.”

“No, not because you’re mean,” he replied, voice muffled by the pillow. Her hand came down across both cheeks of his ass. Hard. Vader groaned. 

“Try again.”

“I love you because of your nice ass,” he snarked. 

“Is that the  _ only _ reason?” This time, it was more of a tap than a strike, but a warning one.

“You’re  _ very  _ good in bed,” Vader added.

“And?” she prompted.

“You’re going to be the mother of my children.”

“Oh, we’re going to need to take drastic measures.” The next slap was followed by her nails dragging down his cheeks. “You’re not going to be able to sit tomorrow. Even as everyone gives exceedingly long toasts.”

“Nothing a little Force healing can’t help,” he chuckled in response and bit down on his lip as he felt her nails drag through his skin.

“Naughty little cheater.” He heard a click and suddenly, a shock ran through his body.

Vader groaned, clearly not pleased by the experience, as he fisted the scarves and the fabric actually began to rip. “Varykino,” he said through clenched teeth.

The change in Padmé was immediate. Whatever she’d been holding dropped to the floor and she hurried to untie him, dropping tender kisses on his shoulders as she did. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I should have asked before the first time, forgive me,” she begged, removing the foot restraints as well. “Vader, are you alright?”

He turned around and sat on the bed, closed expression as he rubbed an apparently random spot on his neck. “Yeah, I’m fine. I wasn’t expecting it,” he muttered.

She frowned. “I understand. Do you need anything?”

Vader shook his head. “No, I...I need to use the fresher,” he sighed and threw his legs to the side, standing up and walking towards the fresher, shaking his head as he did.

In the fresher, he splashed some cold water on his face as his hand came to rub at the spot on his neck as well, feeling the small scar left by the removal of his slave chip when he was a child. It had been a decade ago, but the shock, as innocent as it had been, it just opened up a lot of bad memories for him and since his mental shield was down, he was assaulted by all of it at once. Not to mention that Sith lightning was his Master’s favorite tool during his training. He sighed, leaning into the sink, closing his eyes in concentration.

There was a knock on the door. “Are you alright in there?”

“Yeah, you can come in,” he said, sighing. Slowly, she pushed the door open, brown eyes full of concern as she approached, hugging him from behind as best she could with the twins poking out as they were.

“It’ll never happen again,” she promised softly.

“You’ve discovered my limit,” he tried to joke, placing his hands over hers.

“Do you… want to talk about it?”

He hummed in response, thinking. “It will completely change what you think of me.”

“No matter what you say, nothing is stopping me marrying you tomorrow,” she promised, still hugging him.

Vader raised one hand to push his hair out of the way. “I used to be a slave when I was a child,” he pointed at a small, white scar. “Whenever we were out of line, they would use the slave chip to electrocute us.” In the mirror, he saw her bite her lip.

“After all that, you still… I…  _ Vader...  _ ”

“I know, it’s twisted,” he shrugged. “Messed up. Whatever you want to call it. But the pain you cause me is to give me pleasure, not to hurt me. I guess that is why I submit well to you. Even if logic tells me I should keep my dominance because I’m not a slave anymore.”

“Maybe that’s because you are the one who’s really in control,” she suggested softly, kissing the scar on his neck. “Whatever I do, it’s only because you allow me.”

“Maybe,” he agreed. “Now you know my darkest secret.” Vader turned around and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

“And it changes nothing,” she said, leaning her head on his chest. “I think tonight… forget the games. We’ll spend it holding each other and loving each other. And tomorrow, we marry. As planned.”

“Will this mean that you'll take this wicked thing off of me?” He smirked, kissing her cheek sweetly.

“If it means you’ll eat me out,” she replied.

He pretended to think hard about it. “Okay,” he agreed in a chipper voice. “You first!” 

“Such a gentleman I’m marrying,” Padmé muttered, removing the cage from around his member. “Is that better?”

He felt an immediate relief and nodded. “Yes. Much. I don't particularly like that thing,” he made a face. “But of course I am a gentleman. If I was not, I would have. bend you over the sink and gave you the not-so-Queen-approved treatment.” He gave her his most innocent smile.

“While I’m carrying your children?” she said, scandalized. “For shame!”

“Don't worry, I'll wait until you recover from labor to show you what I mean. In the throne room. Now…” he leaned down to brush his lips against hers, “weren't you going to feed me?”

“Not in the fresher!” she chided, wrapping her arms around his neck. “In the bed. My feet hurt.”

“Hmm, alright, let’s head to bed because I am  _ starving. _ ”

“Poor thing.”

Vader chuckled as he picked her up bridal style. “I truly am, how can you not treat me right?” He playfully pouted as he carried her to their bed, setting her down gently. “You know that in a couple of months, we won’t be able to do anything, right?” He smirked and rubbed her stomach gently. “They’re sleeping,” he mumbled, feeling their undisturbed Force signatures. “Good, they are  _ way  _ too young for this.”

Parting her legs wide enough, he decided to spare her the teasing and stripped off her underwear, kissing her already wet fold sweetly before his tongue darted out and licked a broad stripe over her sex.

“Darling, haven’t you heard? Some people use sex as a way to induce labor,” Padmé’s laugh turned into a moan. “Oh, Force, yes, Vader…” Her hands flung outwards, one of them knocking into the datapad he’d left on the bedside table. It flashed to life, displaying their wedding contracts for the ceremony, and she frowned as she saw it. “Stop,” she commanded.

Puzzled, he did. Pulling away, Vader looked up at her serious expression. “That was a very quick mood change,” he mumbled, kissing the inside of her knee. “What's wrong?”

“Are you planning on sending a decoy to the wedding tomorrow?” she asked, brandishing the datapad at him like a weapon.

“What?” Vader frowned. “What are you talking about? Those are the wedding contracts for us to sign tomorrow, after the ceremony. My legal advisors just asked me to read it so I agree with everything and see if I want to add or remove something.”

“So who in Sith kriffing hell is Anakin Skywalker?” she demanded furiously.

“Oh,” he pulled back in surprise. “Oh,  _ that _ . Don’t be so upset, Padmé, it’s just me. I couldn’t exactly put Darth Vader on the contracts, that is my Sith name, given by Palpatine to me. Not my legal one. Like Sidious was Sheev Palpatine, I’m Anakin Skywalker.”

“ _ You’re  _ Anakin Skywalker,” she repeated, tilting her head as she looked at him. “I don’t see it.”

“That’s because he doesn’t show up very often,” he joked, rubbing soothing circles on her thigh, golden eyes alight with mischief.

“That’s the name you were so unwilling to tell me the first night we were together?” She scowled, sinking back into the pillows. “I can’t believe it. Darth Vader, Emperor of the galaxy, is a former slave named Anakin Skywalker.”

“Now you see why I was unwilling to tell you,” Vader pursed his lips. “Besides, it doesn’t really matter, it’s just a formality. I don’t use that name since I left Tatooine. It was an insistence from my legal advisors. Can I continue?” He raised his eyebrows.

“I don’t know.” She tilted her head to the other side. “I think I want to know a little more about this Anakin Skywalker.”

He sighed, obviously displeased, and pulled away, sitting on the bed. “There’s not a lot to know. I haven’t  _ been  _ Anakin Skywalker since I was ten.”

“Were you cute?”

“Obviously,” he replied quickly.

“Are there holos?”

Vader snorted. “I was a slave, Padmé, what do you think? I think my protocol droid might have something saved in his memories, but he was not built with the finest circuits at the time and it might have been lost already.”

“Oh, dear,” she said, mimicking C-3PO’s fussy tones before pouting. “Alright, fine, no more questions.”

“Good. I really hate talking about him,” he scoffed. “You’re killing the mood.”

“If only there were some way to punish me,” she teased.

“There is. I can just not finish what I’ve started,” he smirked.

“That’s just cruel,” Padmé sulked. “Surely you can be more creative than that.”

“I could always hold back your orgasm until our wedding night. Maybe use the Force to stimulate you over and over again during the day and never give you gratification?” He said slowly, hands running up and down her thighs.

“What’s to stop me finishing the job when you’re not looking?” she argued with an impish smirk even as her eyes closed and she savored his touch.

He chuckled. “Knowing that if you do, I won’t touch you at night.”

“Well, that’s too bad, because I have quite the selection of attire for our wedding night,” Padmé teased. “I spared no expense.”

“It looks like we have a problem,” he said, amused.

“Aggressive negotiations might be required,” she agreed.

“Indeed,” he nodded with a smirk.

“I’m just thinking that— oh!” she gasped, moving a hand to her stomach. “Well, your plans will have to be postponed, they’re awake.”

“Oh,” his hand covered hers. “It’s true. It looks like we were too chatty.”

“Do you think they’re trying to tell us something?” she asked as one of the twins kicked. “And which one of them do you think it is? Junior or our princess?”

“Hard to tell,” Vader smiled. “They're both awake and apparently, very enthusiastic. It's not long until we won't be able to  _ play  _ because they'll be too busy crying their eyes out.”

“Well, we’d be on a hiatus anyway. Childbirth requires recovery time before marital activities can be resumed,” Padmé pointed out, running a hand through his hair. “I think they’re trying to tell us we should stop this and go to bed. We have a big day tomorrow.”

“How much time?” He inquired. “They're probably right. It wouldn't look good if we had bags the size of Naboo’s Lake Country for not resting enough.”

“Five weeks, bare minimum.” She sighed dramatically. “I’ll have to spend a lot of time sucking your cock while the two of them are sucking my breasts.”

“I really can’t complain about that,” Vader chuckled, kissing her stomach as he moved up to lay beside her on the bed. “But I’ll make it up to you once you are fully recovered.”

“I’m sure you will.” She placed a hand on his cheek, her brow furrowed in thought. “Good night… Anakin.”

* * *

As usual, he woke up and she wasn’t there. “Good morning, Master Vader,” Threepio said from the foot of the bed. “Queen Padmé said to apologize for her departure and to remind you that this is the last time it will ever happen. Would you like breakfast before preparing for today’s festivities?”

Vader nodded. “Yes, Threepio, please. I will use the fresher first, though,” he pushed the covers aside. “How are the preparations in the throne room going?” He questioned.

“Everything is very nearly finished, sir, the guests are expected to arrive in three-point-five hours. The Naberrie family is already here, and Master Ruwee wishes to speak with you before the ceremony.”

The Emperor hesitated. The father of the bride. He didn’t have experience with that, but he could try with Padmé’s father. His daughter was marrying the Emperor, of course he was a good suitor for the Queen. “Yes, why don’t you invite him to have breakfast with me? I’ll make sure to be ready in time.”

“Of course, sir.” The gold protocol droid hurried out, leaving the emperor alone in a room that still had pieces of his fiancée’s clothing strewn everywhere from their antics the night before. Vader made a face and knew his future father-in-law wouldn’t like to see it. He quickly gathered everything, placing the items in the dirty laundry basket, before he took a shower. A long one. He was going to marry today and it was to someone he actually loved. Not because he was obligated by Sidious. Also, this woman carried his children, their heirs. For the first time in a very long time, he was happy and there was nothing to fear.

He left the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. Leaving the fresher he picked up the change of clothes Threepio had left for him. He couldn’t dress in his wedding attire yet, Padmé would kill him if he got even the littlest of stains on it. As he was dressing, someone slipped a piece of flimsi under the door.

_ Don’t get into a fight with Father, he’s just grumpy because of how the treaties worked out. I love you. P. _

Vader smiled at the message, folding it and placing it in his pocket. Threepio had set the breakfast table in the balcony of his room, now all he had to do was wait for his father-in-law.

“Master Ruwee Naberrie,” Threepio announced, leading in the older man.

“Your majesty,” Ruwee said gruffly nodding at Vader as he took one of the seats. “You’ll have to forgive me if my manners aren’t fully intact, I’m an old man with very tired bones.”

“It’s no trouble, Mr. Naberrie, I’m glad we finally have the chance to meet,” Vader said as he took the opposite seat. “I’m sure you have questions?”

“She’s pregnant.” It wasn’t a question. “I know my daughter. I know she wouldn’t be rushing this so much if she weren’t trying to hide something.”

“Yes. But it’s not the reason we’re getting married,” Vader admitted. “I love her. She loves me. It’s very simple.”

“And there’s nothing I can do to gain her more time on Naboo?” the old man asked as he took a bite of a sausage. “I think you owe me that, considering you did not even bother asking my permission or my blessing before proposing to her.”

“I admit, we didn’t put a lot of thought into formalities like asking for your blessing, we were caught up in  _ us  _ and put tradition aside. Regarding her Naboo time, Padmé felt that one week per month would be enough. If you think she needs more, it will be something you have to discuss with your daughter,” Vader grabbed a Iego angel food cake and took a bite out of it.

“I still don’t like you,” Ruwee said bluntly. “And I do not understand what she sees in you. She had more than a few boyfriends back on Naboo that were far better matches for her than you seem to be, considering the short amount of time you’ve known each other.”

Vader pursed his lips. This was not the kind of energy he needed on his wedding day. “Maybe not right now, but with time, you’ll get to know me and your opinion will change, I hope. Not only for the sake of your daughter but also for your grandchildren,” he said, being very polite. “None of her boyfriends were the Emperor of the Galaxy and none of them could give her the life I do.”

“I’m well aware of my daughter’s ambitions,” Ruwee informed him. “I simply hope she’s not deluding herself into thinking that because you’re giving her a crown, you’re giving her what she needs.”

“I’m giving her what she needs and it’s not a crown,” Vader had to hold back his laughter. “Trust me, she’s well taken care of. We didn’t plan to fall in love, but it happened and some things you just don’t fight.”

“Step out of line even once, and you’ll regret it,” the old man warned. “And if you think I’m being unreasonable, Force help you should you have a daughter of your own, one day.”

“I am having a daughter of my own and I hope one day...no, no, I don’t, I know that one day, I will be as bad as you are right now, maybe worse,” Vader admitted. “Definitely worse.”

“Just so long as we understand one another.” And just like that, Padmé’s father became far more jovial. “I’m sorry to have been so rough on you, son, but you didn’t do things properly. It went much faster with Darred when he came asking after Sola.”

Vader was surprised by Ruwee’s change of manner. “Oh...I...I have to apologize, it was a very stressful week for me. Padmé revealed she was pregnant, the Emperor died, I became Emperor myself...it was lost in my mind and I deserved the rough treatment.”

“It’s understandable. Padmé’s been getting marriage proposals every day since she turned eighteen and it was legal,” Ruwee said. “Every day, some poet or schoolboy declaring his love… I’m amazed she hasn’t let it go to her head, but then, she gets her temperament from her mother. Both the girls do. All I had to go on is being tough with whatever boy who was unfortunate enough to be brought home.”

“Your daughter surely is something else,” he fought back a grin. The old man had no idea what his daughter did for fun in the bedroom.

“Indeed. Do you have anything stronger than tea?” Ruwee asked, indicating their cups. “Jobal would scold me for drinking in the morning, but I think a man deserves at least one toast before taking the plunge.”

“I think we can manage that,” Vader chuckled. “Threepio?”

“Yes, Master Vader?” Threepio wobbled closer.

“Get Mr. Naberrie and me the best Imperial Champagne, please, from the Palace’s private collection.”

“Certainly, Master Vader, I’ll request it immediately!”

“I like your style.” Ruwee chuckled. “Maybe you should tag along with her whenever she comes home.”

“If work allows me, I don't see why that should be a problem,” Vader nodded in agreement. “I promise I’ll make your daughter happy, Mr. Naberrie.”

“Call me Ruwee,” his future father-in-law said as Threepio returned with the champagne. “Welcome to the family.”

* * *

“Glad to see you’re still in one piece,” Padmé teased as Vader joined her in the antechamber outside the throne room. “You look dashing,” she added, running a finger over his lapel.

“You look stunning,” he said, dazzled, looking her from top to bottom, completely in awe. “Your father was easy to handle. His concerns were natural. If it was my daughter, I would have killed the bastard.”

“I’m sure you would have.” Padmé spun around, her intricately embroidered white skirts and veil fanning out. “I have a different dress for you to tear off me later tonight. I’m saving this one for our princess when she gets married.”

“It’s beautiful, you’re beautiful. I can’t wait to be married to you,” Vader took her hand and pulled her close. “I hope our daughter gets your beauty.”

“We’ll just have to wait and see.” Padmé playfully struggled in his grip. “Don’t kiss me, we’re about to walk down the aisle together.”

“Oh, come on, one before we become officially committed in front of millions of people across the Galaxy,” he laughed, holding her tighter. “Remember, I’m in charge out here.”

“It’s bad luck,” Padmé insisted.

“How so?” He asked.

“It’s seen as impatience,” she explained. “And recklessness. And means the union won’t be blessed. I don’t want to risk it. Humor me now, love, and I’ll make it up to you later, I promise.”

Vader sighed, impatient, but nodded and took a step back. “I guess I can do that for you. I can’t wait until this day is over and I can take you on our honeymoon. Us two. Alone. No interruptions.” 

“It’ll be perfect,” she agreed, squeezing his hand. “Shall we go get married now, your majesty?”

“Yes, your majesty,” he replied, jokingly. “I love you.”

They entered the throne room to a glorious fanfare, every single dignitary and guest on their feet and applauding at the mere sight of them. From the back, holocameras flashed and whirred, trying to capture every moment. Ever poised and gracious, Padmé smiled and waved, her grace barely concealing the smug feeling of victory that was welling inside her.

The HoloNet would spend the next few weeks talking about every detail of the wedding, but the two key participants would remember nothing other than the conspiratorial smiles they shared as the ceremony was performed, right up until the moment when they were declared husband and wife and Padmé flung herself into Vader’s arms, kissing him desperately. As the guests cheered, she pulled away, smiling. “How do you feel, husband?”

“Like the luckiest man in the world,” he replied, arms firmly around her, kissing her cheek softly. “I have the woman that I love by my side and she’s carrying our heirs. There’s nothing else I could ask.”

“Darling man, what did I do to deserve you?” she asked, nuzzling his cheek.

“Aggressive negotiations,” he whispered in her ear with a chuckle. She took his hands and kissed them briefly.

“I’m going to change now, love, I’ll see you at the reception.”

“Don’t take too long,” he pointed out and as she left, he was swarmed by his guests to congratulate him personally. Padmé’s two little nieces ran right past him, presumably to catch up with Padmé, but her sister stayed behind.

“Congratulations, your majesty. Or am I allowed to call you brother now?” she asked playfully.

“Brother suits me, doesn’t it?” Vader questioned, a smile playing on his lips.

“I’m sure my sister would say husband suits you much better,” Sola replied. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen her look happier.”

“It’s probably a good thing, or your father would make my life miserable. I’ve already started on the wrong foot by not asking her hand in marriage the proper way,” Vader said.

“Just wait till he’s drunk, you’ll be his favorite person in the galaxy,” his new mother-in-law informed him as she pulled him into a hug. “Welcome to the family, dear.”

“Thank you,” he reciprocated the hug to his mother-in-law.

“Bah, you make me sound like a Hutt,” Ruwee muttered, scowling at his wife playfully. “I’m not stupid enough to make an enemy of the Emperor.”

“All of you, stop it,” Padmé scolded, returning in a strapless gold dress that fanned out into layers of white silk. Each of her nieces was holding one of her hands. “Vader, this is Ryoo and Pooja. Girls, this is your new uncle. Now, what do you say?” The two girls dropped her hands so they could hold their puffy skirts out while they curtsied.

“It’s very nice to meet you, Uncle Vader,” they chorused.

“They’re adorable,” he said to Sola, before turning to the girls. “It’s very nice to meet you, girls. Doesn’t your Aunt look stunning?” He winked at his wife.

“Yeah, but doesn’t she need a crown now that she’s the Empress?” the older girl asked, tilting her head.

“Ryoo!” her mother scolded.

“Your uncle gets to decide if I’m his Empress or his consort,” Padmé explained, giving Vader a wink of her own. “Now, come on, the party can’t start without us. Vader, love, perhaps you’d like to escort me in?”

Vader nodded and offered her his arm, waiting for her to take it, and Padmé slipped her hand in easily. “Hmm, I  _ do  _ get to decide if you become Empress or Consort. I guess I should do something about that.”

“We are both supposed to give each other something during the toasts,” she pointed out as they led the way into the great hall. “I know what I’m giving you, do you have any plans for me?”

Her husband just leaned in and kissed her cheek as a response. The Great Hall had been transformed into an elegant tableau of gold, black, and red for the wedding, right down to the two thrones at the head table, one grand and imposing, and the other smaller and more delicate. “Which one’s mine?” Padmé joked.

“The delicate one, my love, your big one is in Naboo,” Vader kissed her hand as he led them to the thrones. “After you.” His wife carefully spread her skirts out around her as she settled into her new seat, smirking like a contented Loth-cat.

“Will this be moved into the throne room after today, or are you making me another?” she teased while their guests began to file in and find their own seats.

“Is this your way of calling your throne small, my love?” Vader teased as he took his seat beside her and squeezed her hand.

“Ideally, my lord, there would be one throne for the two of us to share,” she argued coyly, running her finger along the rim of her glass.

“You can always sit on my lap,” he proposed. “We can discuss the logistics of your throne later, my love. Now we have to enjoy the celebration of our union. How are my children behaving?”

“If I could, I would drink a toast to them,” she answered with a smile. “They’ve been very well behaved.”

“Not like me, then,” Vader simples, leasing to kiss her softly. “I have asked them to switch your champagne to cider. After the honeymoon, we can discuss how we will announce your pregnancy among other crucial details.”

“I’m sure Eirtaé is already planning it,” she joked, her eyes wandering to their guests for a moment. “I believe they’re waiting for us to start, my love.”

Vader mentioned the waiters waiting to serve them and the first course was served. A plate of an intricate food, natural from Naboo, was placed in front of the groom and the bride and their glasses were filled.Vader raised his own to his wife. “To you, my love.” 

Padme smiled and tapped her glass against his before taking a drink. Taking the cue from the newlyweds, the guests began to dig in to the feast, and conversations started flowing naturally. “I still can’t believe this is actually happening,” she confessed. “I’ve been dreaming about it for so long, and now it’s finally real.”

“Becoming the Empress?” Vader guessed, sipping on his champagne.

“Marrying you,” she corrected with an eye roll. “Any titles that come with it are an added bonus. If I’d  _ just _ wanted to be Empress… well, things would be very different right now.”

“Can I ask you something? That you have to answer truthfully?” Vader inquired.

“Of course, Vader. There are no secrets between us.”

“When we first met, why did you decide to use that  _ specific  _ skill set of yours on me? You could have put your foot down and I would have to completely agree to the terms of the treaty you had drawn up.”

“It was never about the treaty,” she replied simply. “It was all about you.”

“Still, why? You had never met me before. I simply loathed you at first sight just for the incredible trouble you were giving me,” he pointed out.

“I was intrigued by you as soon as you started appearing at Sheev’s right hand during Imperial broadcasts,” Padmé explained softly. “So quiet and serious, so powerful… There was something about you even then that drew me to you. I was curious, I wondered if you might be a match for me where others had been… lacking.”

“ _ Others… _ ” the word drawled out slowly from his lips. “One of these days, you’ll need to tell me about them. Just so I know who to ban from the Imperial City,” he took another sip of champagne, trying to push down his jealousy.

“I never wanted anything in that treaty, love, I just wanted an excuse to get you to Naboo and willing to negotiate with me.”

“The whole tantrum was because of me?” He raised his eyebrows.

“You were worth it.”

“There were easier ways to get closer to me,” he chuckled, shaking his head. “However, I feel flattered, love, thank you.”

“I didn’t think if I’d pursued you more traditionally you would have been quite so receptive to my tastes. Imagine finding out on our wedding night.”

“Probably right. I would have thought you were just another Queen looking to climb the social ladder.” He snorted. “Yes, that would not have been good to either of us. I wouldn’t have bent to your will.”

“I plan for everything,” she laughed brightly. “Well, nearly everything. The twins caught me by surprise.”

“When did you find out?” Vader asked. “I never quite inquired about this. When and how did you react to the news? If you hadn’t come to the Imperial City when you did...I don’t think I would have gone back to you. Not so soon, anyway. Eventually, I would be mad enough to chase you. After all, you  _ did  _ curse me.”

“About a month after you left. But I thought I was crazy, so I waited another month. Then I had it confirmed. Then I waited another month, but since you showed no sign of coming back, I came here. I knew I couldn’t wait until after they were born.” She stopped as she noticed something. “We’ll continue this later, darling, your present’s here.”

Vader was about to say something else, but it was lost as he followed her gaze. “Oh?”

A shiny white and blue astromech rolled its way across the dancefloor, straight up to their tables and beeped at him excitedly. “This is Artoo-Deetoo. He’s served me faithfully over the years and protected me on more than a few occasions,” Padmé informed Vader, “but now that I have you to do that, I think he’d be a very good friend for you.”

Vader’s glee was almost child-like as he stood from his throne excitedly. “It’s an R2 unit. These are so rare nowadays! I’ve been searching for one  _ forever,”  _ he bent down to Artoo’s height. “I am very glad to meet you as well, Artoo,” he grinned and the astromech beeped again, swirling his dome. “You and I are going on a lot of adventures, I promise. Right after I inspect you myself.” Vader patted his dome and the crowd cheered at the sight. “I guess I owe you my present now, isn’t that right, my love?”

“If you like,” Padmé shrugged, taking a sip of her cider. “I can be patient.”

“Threepio,” Vader called as he came to stand next to his throne again and the protocol droid wobbled in his direction with a heavy looking box, decorated in rich gold and red patterns. “Thank you, Threepio.”

“You are most welcome, Master Vader,” Threepio replied.

The Emperor opened the box, slowly, and their guests held their breath in anticipation. From the inside, he removed an intricate, golden crown, adorned with bold red jewels. The crown had a lot of delicate traits in its designs, but it also showed a certain determination and boldness. Vader turned to his wife. “For my Empress, long may she reign at my side.”

Padmé beamed at him, bowing her head so that he could set the crown on it. “You honor me with this trust, husband, and I swear I will never betray it or you.”

With gentleness, he set the crown on her carefully braided hair. “It suits you,” he said softly, offering her his hands for her to stand. As her delicate hands laced his own, he smiled, brightly. Everyone clapped at the royal couple as he drew her in for a kiss. “Here’s to the rest of our lives,” he whispered against her lips.

“Here’s to the wedding night,” she replied with a smirk. “I promise you, I’m keeping this on the whole time.”


	4. Midnight Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder that Vader is not a good person. This is the worst you will see of him, and while everything in here is consensual, this chapter has a rather unhealthy and possessive mindset. Basically, if the Clovis arc in Clone Wars triggered you, this chapter might too.  
> You have been warned.

Vader stirred awake to the beautiful sight of his wife. Lately, it was not uncommon for him to wake up before her. The pregnancy was demanding a lot of her strength and she felt more tired with each passing day, the twins growing stronger inside of her and making her slow down her rhythm. Something that didn’t particularly pleased her, he knew. With her hair fanned around her like a halo made of brown silk, he couldn’t resist by raising one hand and gently caressing her cheek with the back of his hand, before he dropped it to her stomach. It was amazing to watch her grow with his children. The fact that he could feel the twins and connect with them through the Force, it made the entire experience much more appealing. The twins knew him and recognized his signature. They responded to his touch and to his voice. 

They would be born soon. Too soon, maybe. Vader was not sure if he felt totally ready for the role he had to portray, but he couldn’t deny he felt excited. Padmé stirred, her head lolling towards him. “Hello,” she mumbled as her eyes fluttered open. “What are you three up to?”

“Morning, love,” he whispered softly, rubbing circles on her stomach. “Hmm, nothing, they’re not awake yet,” Vader said, feeling both Force signatures calm and serene. “How did you sleep?” He asked, knowing she had  _ no  _ good position nowadays.

“It’s not morning,” she corrected, pointing to the still dark view of the sky outside. “I think we’ve been so busy lately that we’ve lost all sense of time.”

“Oh, I was so focused on you I didn't realize,” Vader raised his head until he could see the time in the chrono. “You're right. We're a few hours away from morning. It's not going to slow down, not with the twins.” He felt a stir in the Force and underneath his palm, he felt something move. A little hand maybe. His smile widened. “There they are. We can't get them used to this routine, they have to know when to sleep.”

“We’ll figure that out when we wake up again,” she mumbled as she struggled to get closer to him despite her massive stomach. “Or we could just… induce it now.” She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

“Why can’t you keep your hands off of me?” Vader smirked and tapped her nose. “No. They don’t even have names, Padmé, we can’t bring them to this Galaxy unnamed.” He leaned down and kissed her stomach lovingly. “Isn’t that right, my loves? You can’t be born without names.”

“Every time I’ve tried to bring it up, you get uncomfortable,” she pointed out. “I’ve had Amidala’s name chosen for  _ months. _ ”

“Ugh,” Vader turned on his back and stared at the ceiling. “Choosing a Sith name,” he said bitterly. “It’s not like he will be born a Sith, you know?” He frowned, seemingly haunted by something.

“Are you planning on having some other Apprentice?” she asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Vader scoffed. “The Sith are complicated. Have you heard about the Rule of Two?”

“Never,” she admitted.

“The Rule of Two is a Sith philosophy mandating that only two Sith Lords could exist at any given time: a master to embody the power of the dark side of the Force, and an apprentice to crave it,” Vader explained, his voice robotic. “In the end, what the dark side desires is that the apprentice becomes strong enough to  _ kill  _ his master and start the cycle all over again. It is almost a tradition, something that has happened ever since the time of Darth Bane,” he frowned as his voice got quiet. “If I turn my son into my apprentice, his destiny will be to become stronger than me and eventually, kill me to take my spot.”

Padmé scoffed. “You’re the only Sith left in the galaxy and the Emperor. I hardly think you have to follow any rules. And as for destiny, little prince,” she paused to trace his chest with her finger, “we make it for ourselves.”

“The Dark Side is a wicked thing, Padmé,” he turned his head to look at her. “You never know how it will affect someone. I am the only Sith left but if I initiate an apprentice, a new cycle will begin. That is just how it is, it’s not something we want, it’s something caused by the Dark Side. Being an Emperor doesn’t save me or grant me immunity. Look at Palpatine.”

“So don’t be like Palpatine,” she said as if explaining it to a child. “We are going to raise both our children with love, Vader, and he  _ won’t  _ betray you. Just as I won’t.”

“Everything is easy for you, isn’t it?” He rolled his eyes. “You don’t understand the Force or its sides. I don’t want to raise my son as a weapon of mass murder and destruction.”

“I meant we should raise him as a leader and a warrior,” she corrected. “An Emperor needs to be both. You know battle, my darling, and I know politics. That’s why we work so well together.”

“Really? I thought it was because I stopped battling you for dominance in the bedroom.”

She pinched his chest. “Don’t be cheeky.”

Vader smirked. “Alright, spill, what is our future Queen’s name?” He turned to lay on his side, head supported by his hand.

“Leia. Of course, she’ll be Amidala II when she’s old enough to inherit Naboo, but that’s a while off,” Padmé informed him.

“Leia,” the name rolled off of his tongue and he smiled. “I love it. It’s beautiful. Does it have a special meaning?”

“Maybe,” she said, giving him a little smirk of her own. “So, if not a Sith name, what  _ were _ you thinking of for our son?” 

“There’s a name that won’t leave my head. I...I’ve heard it a really long time ago and I’m not sure of what it really means, but…” he frowned, again, unsure. “It’s actually from Tatooine, I don’t think it will work. Forget it.”

“Tell me,” she insisted, grabbing his hand. “I told you. It’s only fair.”

“Luke. Which, if you put it together with Leia, sounds like a great combination. Luke and Leia. Future Emperor and Queen of Naboo.”

“Indeed.” She grinned. “So  _ now _ we could induce?”

“How would you like to induce labor, my lady?” Vader teased.

“You know how,” she muttered, shifting her weight again. “And if I weren’t the size of the Death Star right now, I would spank you for addressing me incorrectly, little prince.”

“Better take advantage of it while I can, _ my lady, _ ” he insisted with a challenging grin. “Playfulness aside, I’ve been wondering something since I met you,” Vader said. “How or...or better...why do you enjoy these kinds of sexual games? I’ve tried things before I met you, yes, but never to an extent like this. If you tell me, I’ll be a very good little prince and induce labor.”

Padmé pursed her lips, gesturing for him to put his head on her chest as she ran her fingers through his hair. “After I called for the vote of no confidence, and Palpatine won the emergency powers needed to end the Trade Federation’s blockade of Naboo, I came back with a feeling of dissatisfaction. I’d been virtually powerless, everything was out of my control, and I could not shake the feeling. For two years, nothing made me feel whole. And then, an old boyfriend came back into my life. He offered to help me by providing a situation where I had complete control. And, to my surprise… I liked it.”

“I understand the need for control, given that history. I mean, I was just nine when the Trade Federation blockade happened. It was around the same time Palpatine brought me to old Coruscant. But still, haven’t you trusted anyone with the control over the bedroom activities since?” He asked, as he closed his eyes and listened to her steady heartbeat, hand always caressing her stomach. “And who was this old boyfriend of yours?” Vader questioned.

She shook her head. “It’s been my security. The one thing I could always know was there. Ian and I were together for a year before I… grew beyond his capability. That was when I started looking elsewhere. And there were two other long-term submissives over the years before I found you.”

“Hmmm,” he hummed, pursing his lips. A year was a relationship, no matter the type. He never had a long-term relationship before her. “How long-term?”

“You’ve passed both of them,” she answered without giving him specifics. “In time. You’ve passed all of them in every other way.”

“Yes, well, that wasn’t my question,” Vader said dryly. “Nevermind. I don’t think I want to know. Ignorance is bliss.”

“Oh, little prince, don’t look so grumpy,” she chided, kissing his forehead. “None of them come close to you, my love.”

_ Whatever, they still came before me,  _ Vader made a face but remained quiet. “How do you want to do this?” He asked, raising his head and sitting on the bed. “Inducing, I mean.”

“Simple,” she answered. “I don’t know I have the energy to do anything elaborate tonight.”

“That’s a surprising change. What do you have in mind then?”

“Surprise me,” she said. “Whatever you want. This is the last time we’ll get to do this for at least a month.”

“I thought I never had to worry about how to have sex in the bedroom, that is your doing,” he smirked.

“Yes, well, you still married me, so who’s really at fault?” she teased.

“Ah, you only let me decide because I can't stay on top anyway,” he scoffed playfully. “Either you ride me or you get on all fours.”

“Or you could get a little more creative and see what position those powers of yours could get me into.”

“Creativity is your department, my love, besides we better be careful. Any lack of concentration might be harmful.”

“I hate this part of being pregnant,” Padmé muttered, her features twisting into a scowl. “Just get them out of me.”

Vader chuckled. “Alright, my Queen, kneel on the bed,” he said as he pushed the covers away. “Please,” he added with a little smile.

Grimacing at how awkwardly she moved, Padmé obliged, bracing herself against the bedposts for support. “The next time better not be twins again,” she grumbled.

“I can’t guarantee you anything,” he laughed. “Shouldn’t you be telling me I’m never touching you again or something like that? I never thought you would be thinking about the next pregnancy already.” Vader placed himself behind her and trailed his fingers up and down her thighs, with a ghost touch.

“The way we fuck, my love, I’ve accepted it’s an inevitability,” Padmé answered, shivering slightly under his hands. “Force, I love it when you do that.”

“I know,” he whispered sensually, lips against her neck and he kissed up her shoulder, towards her neck, hands slowly coming up her body to gently cup her breasts. “Why do you think I do it?” Vader added, lips near her ear now as he took her earlobe in his mouth and sucked.

“Oh,  _ Anakin, _ ” she groaned, her back arching as much as it could given the size of her stomach. “How did I ever live without you?”

He just hummed, hands dropping again, but this time to dive underneath her stomach to where he knew she needed him. “You’re mine,” Vader said possessively, as he bit down on her neck and his fingers played with her entrance. “Say it.”

“I’m yours,” she gasped, surprised by his aggression, but not at all put-off. If anything, it turned her on even further. Then again, anything seemed able to arouse her these days. “Forever, I swear, no one else compares to you.”

His tongue soothed the bite as he pushed one finger inside of her. “Good,” he said, almost purred. “It better not,” he muttered darkly as he kissed down her back. “What if we play a game?” 

“I told you, I don’t have the energy,” she whined.

“You have the stamina and besides, I will do all the hard lifting, love,” Vader chuckled, as his hands came down to trace the curve of her ass. “What do you say?”

“I say I think I’m going to regret this, but alright, little prince, I’ll play,” she said, twisting her hips so that his finger was closer to the sensitive spot.

He quickly pulled away. “Not yet, you haven’t done anything to deserve it,” he tutted. “Why are you obsessed with calling me  _ little prince? _ ”

“I like how angry it makes you. You’re cute when you’re indignant,” she answered with a smirk.

Vader smacked her ass, and Padmé shivered slightly, a faint whimper escaping her lips. “You’re arrogant,” he said with a huff. “How many other pets had nicknames?”

“None.” She frowned, sensing a pattern might be emerging.

“How many lovers did you take before me?”

“Elaborate, my lord. There’s a difference between a lover and a partner.”

He pursed his lips, controlling his frustration. “How many men have you slept with? Pets, no pets, the grand total.”

“Twenty,” she answered finally. “Three long-term, seventeen from various services.”

“Okay…” he said slowly. “How many do  _ I  _ know and have spoken with?”

“Do you know and speak with Senator Clovis of Scipio?”

“Regularly,” Vader replied, tone becoming a tad more detached. “He’s in the talks of taking over the Banking Clan. Was he long-term?”

She hesitated, swallowing nervously before nodding slowly. “Four months.”

“Hmm, I see,” he hummed, making a mental note to excluded the Senator from the run to the Banking Clan and ship him off to Scipio eternally. He didn’t need her  _ pets  _ running around the Imperial Center, well aware of her night-time preferences. “What would you have done if I hadn’t bent to you?”

“I had two potential plans,” she answered. “One was to graciously accept it and let Naboo profit off you signing that nonsense I’d drawn up. And the other was to put you under house arrest until you changed your mind.”

Vader barked a laugh. “How would you have accomplished that, exactly?” With no warning, he slapped one of her cheeks. “For thinking about doing that,” he quipped.

“There’s an enclosure in the Theed Royal Palace gardens where I kept a family of Ysalamiri. I would’ve taken you on a tour and kept you there. Another part of why I made you give up your lightsaber,” she explained. “But I’m glad things didn’t go that way, it seemed so… aggressive.”

The next time his hand came down on her ass, it was harder. “You would have regretted it deeply. I wouldn’t have left many people alive, your highness, I don’t like to be under house arrest,” he scowled. “Ysalamiri or not, you would not have been able to keep me there for very long and I would have probably hated you and brought you to the Imperial City as a traitor..”

“You hated me when you left,” she pointed out. “And you wouldn’t have. Doing so would have made me a martyr and given other systems reason to defect.”

“It was different,” Vader replied. “I had a Death Star, remember? If you had locked me inside, I would not have cared about making you a martyr,” he scowled. “But let’s change the subject, shall we?” He asked rhetorically. “I saw a lightsaber on your wall of toys. How did you get your hands on it?”

“It belonged to Qui-Gon Jinn,” she answered. “He was killed in the Royal Hangar.”

“Who was he?”

“One of the Jedi Valorum sent to assess the Trade Federation’s blockade and escort me to Coruscant.”

“Hmm,” at the same time, the ghost fingers were still teasing the sensitive parts of her body. “Was I your first Force user?

“Yes,” she gasped as her orgasm started to build. “My first and only.”

“But…” he hesitated as the ghostly touch she felt disappeared. “All you do with me, you did with them, right?”

“Not all.” She shook her head. “I learned different things for each partner, but you are the only person who’s had  _ all… _ well, almost all.”

“Almost?” He pressured, giving her a quick slap.

“I don’t think you would have enjoyed what I did with the women,” she explained. “Unless you suddenly like being fucked in the ass?”

His slap was harder than the one before. “Don’t be witty.” 

“I’m serious!” she insisted, tears beginning to form in her eyes. “There were belts with artificial cocks, I’d wear them when the agencies sent me a female pet! I liked playing the penetrative role! I never asked you to let me do that because you told me no the first night!”

Vader remained quiet. They were still getting to know each other, even if he knew she was a much deeper well than he was. “Last question,” a part of him was starting to regret the questionnaire. Wasn’t he the one who said ignorance was a bliss? “What if I didn’t want to  _ play  _ games?”

“That first night?” she guessed breathlessly. The sting from his slaps, the pressure of her building climax and the weight of the twins were wreaking havoc on her.  “I would have accepted it. I never want to make anyone do something they don’t want.”

“What if I hated it and never wanted to do it again?”

She swallowed. “Then we’d never do it again.”

“What if I didn’t give you  _ any  _ control over our sex life?”

“I need you more than I need control,” Padmé whispered hoarsely. 

“Good answer,” he whispered in her ear and the ghost touch began again. “Do you want me to take you like this?” Vader taunted.

“Please,” she begged. “Please, I need you. I need you so much...”

“I like to hear you beg,” he said huskily. “Do it one more time.”

“Love… lord… please,” Padmé whimpered. “Take me.”

“As you wish,” he kissed her neck tenderly and removed his hand, positioning himself, but at the same time, there was a snap in the Force and he froze. “What was that?” He voiced his question out loud, even if he was not expecting Padmé to respond.

“What was what?” Padmé turned to look at him, her brown eyes wide with confusion. “Did you hear something?”

Vader shook his head, confused. “No, nothing like that...it was...it was in the Force…I...” he placed his hand on her enlarged stomach, his eyes narrowing. “Hm, love, I think it’s them,” he could feel the anticipation of the twins, the anxiety. “Do you feel  _ anything _ ? Anything at all?”

“I feel a little wet,” she admitted, “but I thought that was just the usual slick.”

Looking down at their bed, he spotted the dampness underneath them and pulled back. “Uh, it’s not.”

“ _ Oh. _ ” Padmé’s eyes widened for a moment before she pouted. “But we didn’t even get to the fun part.”

“Trust me, I’m as disappointed as you are, but right now finishing is not an option,” Vader shook his head and he left the bed and put his pants on. Padmé grabbed the datapad from the bedside table and sent a message ahead to the medcenter to have the Imperial Suite ready for their arrival

“My robe,” she reminded him. “And my chair.” He was already ahead of her, robe in hand waiting to help her put it on and the chair she has been using lately due to the weight of the twins was at his side. “Thank you, love.” She took the robe from him, wrapping it around her shoulders.

After she was seated, he leaned down to kiss her forehead. “I love you and I’ll be by your side every step, okay?”

“I’m probably going to break every bone in your hand,” she warned. “Let’s go.”

* * *

“Well, I was lucky. I was very close to needing a mechanical arm,” Vader said quietly as to not disturb the baby in his arms. He was absolutely delighted with Luke’s weight and his son was very peaceful. Already a noticeable difference from his twin.

“I won’t apologize, I did warn you,” Padmé said as she adjusted her grip on Leia while their daughter nursed greedily at her breast. “But it was worth it, don’t you think?”

“I do. I’ve never seen perfection like them,” he caressed Luke’s cheek with one finger, the baby was sleeping, snoring softly. It was the most adorable sound.

“They’ll be breaking hearts before we know it,” Padmé agreed softly. “Including our own.”

“We still have many, many years before they begin thinking about their own lives and leave us,” Vader chuckled and leaned to kiss her temple. “I am very proud of you.”

“I hope that pride can keep you satisfied for the next two months or so,” Padmé teased as Leia’s feeding slowed down. “Do you want to switch? Luke hasn’t had a turn yet.”

“I think we’ll be pretty busy for the next two months, adjusting our lives to their little ones, to think about much else.” 

With gentle care, he transferred Luke to his mother’s arms and then, as Leia was done nursing, he took his daughter and carefully placed her near his shoulder. Leia squirmed, legs kicking and face twisting as she was moved. “You are such a little princess, already, my little angel,” he muttered adoringly, as he patted her back gently and felt a tiny burp moments later. Leia whimpered and sniffed and Vader adjusted her position in his arms, standing up and pacing the room while rocking her. “So unhappy already, little one,” he joked quietly. Leia let out a tiny cry, arms flailing around. “Ssh, ssh,” her father whispered leaning down to kiss her forehead and little cheeks. “Such a demanding little one. You are just like your Mom, my little angel.” At her father’s affection, she quieted down and cooed. 

“I don’t know  _ where  _ Luke learned to behave so well,” Padmé joked as she started nursing their son. “Given Daddy’s penchant for breaking the rules.”

“I’m the Emperor, my love, I can break all the rules I want,” Vader replied smugly, as Leia began to settle in his arms and started drifting off to sleep.

“That’s  _ their _ job now,” she reminded him with a smirk of her own as she shifted in the massive bed. “Come join me, will you? It’s cold in here.”

Vader smiled as he carefully laid down next to her. “They are going to be a handful, I can feel it,” he whispered, watching his son nurse, his little hand leaving the swaddle he was in to place it atop of his mother’s breast. “Thank you for giving me them. Even if it was a total accident.”

“I’d do it all again in a heartbeat,” she said, laying her head on his shoulder. “And I wouldn’t change a single thing.”

* * *

He hadn't been sleeping. It was a fact. Luke and Leia were settling in their schedules and both him and Padme were exhausted. It has been three weeks since they received their two little blessings and three weeks since they last slept. It didn't help that Vader kept some of his agenda as an Emperor and was extra cranky.  _ Especially  _ when Senator Clovis entered for an audience and the talk he had with his wife the night the twins were born suddenly popped into his mind.

Vader already despised the man. Naturally, he hadn’t thought Padmé was a saint when they met. He wasn't either. But it bothered him,  _ a lot,  _ that the men she had been with and  _ played  _ with were so close to them. Clovis knew. He knew the truth about Padme and it twisted Vader inside. He couldn't stand the knowledge that when Clovis occupied the same room as Padmé, he thought about their intimate time together. Or when both men were in the same room, Clovis thought about it as well.

It was irrational, but Vader suddenly wanted to clear his mind of the past he had had with Padmé. He wanted him  _ gone. _

“Your Majesty?” Clovis’ irritating voice poked through the fog of anger in his mind. “Are you alright? Did you hear me?”

“No,” Vader replied icily. “What is it that you want, Senator?”

Clovis shifted nervously under the Emperor’s yellow gaze. “Merely to offer the congratulations of Scipio, and to inquire if the celebrations will be putting a delay on the economic conference. It was scheduled for next week, after all.”

“Are you in any…  _ rush,  _ Senator?” Vader raised one eyebrow, an unreadable expression. “I hope you are not taking the seat for granted. There are other contenders after all.”

“I am fully confident in my abilities to serve to the benefit of all, your Majesty,” Clovis said, avoiding his gaze. “And even if I am not chosen to run the Banking Clan, I will be retaining my Senate seat, and my position on the Economic Committee.”

Vader’s fingers twitched and the yellow in his eyes intensified. “Nothing is forever, Senator, you take things for granted. Life can change in the snap of your fingers.”

“Have I done something to offend you?” the Senator asked bluntly. Clearly, Padmé hadn’t been interested in this one’s brains.

“Have you done something to offend me?” Vader answered back with a question, his tone sharp. Advisors and aids present, swiftly left the room, leaving both men alone. “Well?”

“I… I don’t think so?”

The Emperor rose from the throne and descended the stairs to stand face to face with the Senator. What he was about to do, he could never tell his wife. She should already know he was not a good man. “Senator, listen to me closely,” he said, narrowing his eyes, the Force sizzling and holding Clovis still. “In three days, you will lose the voting for the Banking Clan. After you do, you will resign from your seat as a Senator and quit the Economy Committee. You will go back to Scipio, never to return to the Imperial Centre. You will marry and settle down in a quiet life. You are not going to remember Padmé Amidala or any moment you two might have had. All you will know is that she is your Empress.” Vader pulled back, the Force repeating the Senator. “Would you repeat the terms of our agreement?”

Clovis blinked at him in shock. “That is what this is about? Why would you even care, you clearly succeeded at curing her where I failed.”

Vader gritted his teeth. His tired mind and Clovis’ somewhat resistant one were disadvantages for what he wanted to do. “I care because that is my wife and I really hate that you had any sort of history. Do I need to be more aggressive? I can be.”

“I’m not going to tell anyone. Who would believe me if I said the galaxy’s beloved Empress was a mentally unstable deviant?”

That was it for Vader. His arm shot up and when Clovis realized, he was six feet above ground, an invisible hand grasping his neck. “Give me a good reason to not dispose of you, you worthless being,” he hissed.

“Please,” Clovis rasped out, clawing at his throat desperately. “Don’t…”

Vader’s fist closed a bit more, building up the pressure on the other man’s throat. “Shall we try this again, Senator, before I snap for good?”

“I’ll leave…” he promised, tears in his eyes. “You’ll never hear from me again…”

“That's not good enough,” Vader replied sharply and slammed Clovis against the nearby column. He then repeated his previous speech, hoping that the pathetic Senator he held by the neck surrendered to the brute force of his powers. As he ended, he snarled. “Now what are you going to do?”

“I will resign from my seat as a Senator and quit the Economy Committee. I will go back to Scipio, never to return to the Imperial Centre. I will marry and settle down in a quiet life. I will not remember Padmé Amidala or any moment two of us might have had. All I will know is that she is my Empress,” Clovis answered dully.

“Good,” Vader released his hold and Clovis fell to the ground. “Senator?” He called as he turned his back and rose again to sit on the throne. “Was that all?”

“Yes, your Majesty,” Clovis said. “Shall I go, your Majesty?”

“Now, Senator,” he replied dryly. The soon to be ex-Senator shambled out of the throne room and Rex returned.

“No one else is waiting to see you, sir. Do you want us to send a comm to the Empress’ staff and tell her you’re coming home?”

“Yes, Rex, please,” Vader said as he rose and began to leave the room. “If the Empress is asleep, ask them not to disturb her please.”

“Yessir. Course. Say hi to the little ones for me.”

Vader stopped and nodded. “You should have some of your own,” he smirked and disappeared through the doors.

Padmé was awake, but still in bed when he got home, nursing both the twins at once. “You look happy. Did today go well?” she asked lightly.

He smiled tiredly and nodded. “Same old, nothing new,” he said. “You’ve mastered the art of breastfeeding twins.” Vader chuckled as he removed his cloak, boots, and jacket. He laid down next to her. “How was your nap?”

“Not nearly as long as I would have liked,” Padmé complained. “Threepio mentioned that your birthday’s coming up. Rabé said I should get you this thing we saw on the HoloNet called a MilkMaster, it’s supposed to be for fathers who want to help with the breastfeeding. But I thought getting you the head of Jabba the Hutt would be more appropriate.”

“I am glad you know me better than your handmaiden,” Vader snorted into the pillow. “Jabba the Hutt, huh? That’s a pretty nice gift.”

“Do you want more? I could see about getting the whole family.”

“Jabba’s head is enough,” he pushed himself up with his hands and kissed her cheek. “You’re the best wife ever.”

“Have fun trying to top it when  _ my  _ birthday comes,” she teased, carefully detaching Leia. “Would you burp her, please?”

“You’ll be able to have sex by then, I’ll manage,” he quipped as he took his daughter into his shoulder and began patting her back. “Come on, little angel.”

Leia squeaked and fussed for a few moments before complying with her father’s wishes. Her burp was accompanied by a small amount of vomit over his shirt. The white liquid staining the fabric. He pursed his lips. “I feel like she does this on purpose.”

“Nonsense, you’re imagining things. Just remember to use the burp cloths next time,” she scolded, fondly rubbing Luke’s hair. “It’s so soft, I want a pillow like it,” she whispered.

“You’re a little troublemaker,” he whispered to Leia, kissing her face sweetly as he stood and leaned down to place her in the bassinet while he changed clothes.

“When do you think we’ll sleep again?” Vader jokingly asked as he searched the drawers of the closet for a clean shirt.

“When we’re dead,” Padmé joked.

“Maybe that’s too dramatic. Let’s try retirement,” Vader laughed as he returned and picked up Leia, who was making no secret of her displeasure at being put down. “She hates being still, doesn’t she?” He shook his head as he adjusted his daughter in his arms and began pacing.

“She craves attention and adoration,” Padmé corrected. “She loves it when someone’s holding her and cooing over how cute she is.”

“She is very cute,” he grinned and leaned down to kiss her forehead, cheeks and little hands. Leia let out a delighted squeal and he chuckled. “I love you too, princess.”

“Maybe she should be Empress and Luke should get Naboo,” Padmé suggested as she shifted their son to rest his face on the cloth on her shoulder as she burped him. “We’ll keep an eye on their temperaments.”

“There is no rule that the boy has to be the Emperor. As long as they are happy in their position and feel comfortable doing what they have chosen, I will support them,” Vader said as he smiled down at Leia, who had her big brown eyes fixed on him. “She looks so much like you.”

“As much as Luke looks like you,” Padmé hummed as she fixed her nightgown. “But don’t worry, I still love all three of you equally.” Her voice started to fade as her eyelids started to close. “Even when you make me… so tired…”

“Let me put them down so we can both get some sleep,” Vader said as he noticed Leia was starting to follow her mother’s clue. “Alright, little angel,” he whispered as he laid her down on the crib. Leia’s little face scrunched up, tiny fists rising and he chuckled as he soothed her with the Force. Cheating? Maybe. But they were  _ exhausted _ . “Let me get Luke,” he said as he came to his wife’s side and took his son into his arms. Luke was a peaceful baby, so different from his feisty sister. Leia was a definite Skywalker. She had the temper. He laid Luke down, next to his twin, and lulled them into a peaceful slumber, using the Force. “There you go.”

 

 


	5. Triumphant Monarchs

Vader laughed as he pried himself away from Leia and Luke’s chubby fists. Eirtaé and Sabé were holding them respectively and prepared for a night of babysitting duties. Both twins were now seven weeks old and they  _ loved  _ to have their parents’ affection and attention solely focused on them. Not that the couple minded spoiling their children rotten, they were delighted to do it but it was  _ finally  _ time. Padmé had been giving an all clear as she was fully recovered from labor and they couldn’t wait until they had their adult fun times again.

“Again, your majesty, their little majesties will be well taken cared of,” Eirtaé chuckled.

“Yes, we are experts on taking care of spoiled children,” Sabé added with a smirk of her own, bouncing little Luke. “You shouldn’t make your wife wait, my lord, you know she gets very impatient.”

“Then let her punish me,” he quipped lightly giving each twin a kiss on their foreheads. “Behave, my little terrors.”

Leia shrieked, reaching out to her father as he pulled away from her, and Luke started to fuss as he sensed his sister’s unhappiness. “Oh, you two,” Rabé sighed. “I’ll get the mobiles started. You should go, your majesty.”

Vader hesitated for a moment watching the unhappy frowns in his children faces. Leia’s tears were shining in her big brown eyes and Luke was trying to pry himself away from Sabé’s hold.

“Your majesty,” Rabé insisted. “Leave.”

He nodded, remembering that he and his wife were looking forward to this night for an incredibly long time. He turned on his back and fled before he dropped everything to hold his very spoiled children.

In the door of their bedroom, he knocked. “Padmé, are you ready?” Threepio opened the door, hurriedly shuffling out of the way. Padmé was sitting on the edge of their bed, wearing a high waisted purple dress with an elaborate black lace collar and sleeves and a crown of stars in her hair.

“You’re late. And I was already  _ very  _ disappointed with you,” she scolded, tapping her fingers on her folded arms.

“I am sorry,  _ my queen,  _ but our children were pouting,” Vader explained as he closed and locked the door behind him.

“You should have let the girls handle it,” she snapped, her lip curling into a frown. “Go put your hands on the wall and stay there.”

Pursing his lips, he calmly walked over to the wall and placed his hands on it. “Says the woman who can’t stand when they are crying.”

“It causes me physical pain,” she pointed out, digging her nails into his shirt and ripping it open. “When they cry, my body thinks it means they’re hungry.”

“Such a good Mom,” he teased, a small smirk as his shirt was ripped open. “What does my queen have in mind for tonight?”

“We need to talk about your actions from our last time.” She placed a binder lined with silk on his left wrist and snapped it closed. “You did not follow proper protocols.” She locked the second binder into place. “And your intentions were corrupted.”

Licking his lips, he racked his brain to remember what she was talking about when he suddenly recalled the night before her water broke and he had a little interrogation about her romantic past. “Oh. That.”

“When I cause you pain, I am doing it in a way that is meant to  _ cause _ pleasure. You were doing it to hurt me,” she explained, activating the tether between the binders before running a finger slowly down his spine. “Punishment is meant to be a reward in its own way. For me, that did not happen. Do you understand that?”

He shivered. “I do.”

“What do you have to say for yourself?” Her nails dug into his shoulders, cutting into his flesh as she pressed a kiss to his neck.

His eyes fluttered closed. “That my curiosity got the better of me.”

“Did you want to punish me, little prince? For having had other partners?” Her tongue moved down to lick the spot where her nails had been.

“I did,” he confessed, a small sigh escaping his lips as her tongue made contact with his skin.

“Why?” She stepped away, rummaging through her box of toys.

“Because I’m possessive.” Vader shrugged. “Evil, irrational. Whatever you want to call it.”

She reached between his legs, locking the cage around his cock. “Irrational, little prince. It doesn’t matter who came before.”

He shifted uncomfortably. “It does when they are men or women, whatever, that are still in our life. Professional or private,” he scowled.

“None of them are you,” she pointed out, gripping his arms as she stood. “None of them. I chose  _ you _ . Forever. I married you. I gave you our children. That should be all that matters.”

“It is,” he nodded, fists closing around the silk binders he was in. “I promise.”

“So it will never happen again?” Her hand came down on his backside, brushing against his balls as she did so.

Vader moaned. “No, it won’t.”

“How can I trust you?”

“I don’t know, but you will have to.” He answered, knowing that he could give her no proof that he wouldn’t go berserk again if he met another one of her past lovers. No matter their importance, they had had intimate contact with her and that made him angry, possessive and the Dark Side sang in his ears for punishment.

She bit his neck in the spot where she’d kissed. “Get on the bed, little prince. You have to earn my forgiveness.”

“Did I apologize?” He teased, even if he knew his lack of submission would irritate her further. “And you need to release my wrists for that.”

Padmé rolled her eyes, unhooking the tether and spinning him around. “I think it’s time you see what I learned from Miraj Scintel.”

“Do I still need to get on the bed, or will I be punished standing,  _ my queen _ ?”

“Bed. _ Now. _ ” Padmé snapped her fingers. 

“You’re extra feisty today,” he muttered amusedly as he laid on his back, on top of their bed, prompting himself in his elbows. “I can’t believe you’ve been stewing in that for two months,” Vader added.

“Sarcasm is not going to help you,” she warned, pulling a hidden tie in the purple dress. With a single tug, the fabric fell away, revealing a skin-tight strapless black gown with glittering beading. “I’ve been planning this for far too long.”

“Our first night together after the twins were born or…” his eyes hungrily went over her body. “Or your plan to get back at me for what I did that night?” Vader raised his eyebrows. “Those are two different things in my opinion.”

“Your opinion doesn’t matter, little prince,” she snapped. “And if you speak again without my permission, I will withhold your release indefinitely.” Vader scowled but remained quiet, staring at the ceiling and waiting for what was about to come next. Padmé took a few steps closer to him, moving the tether up to the headboard so she could hook it into place. Then she produced the lightsaber he’d seen in their very first encounter and ignited it. “Do you trust me, pet?”

Vader eyed the lightsaber warily.  _ Does she even know how to wield that?  _ After a few moments of hesitation, he nodded. Carefully, Padmé moved it over his chest, close enough that he could feel the heat singing the hairs on his skin, but not enough to do any actual damage. He tensed, as she moved the green beam of hot light over his body. When she reached his waist, she stopped and turned it off, pressing her hand against his stomach as she leaned up to kiss him. Her tongue easily slipped into his mouth as her fingers danced over his skin. His relieved sigh was muffled by her kiss. The pressure of the cage around his cock was beginning to be really uncomfortable and he shifted underneath her. In response, Padmé grabbed hold of his member, her fingers squeezing it in warning.

“Not yet, little prince,” she said as she pulled back and knelt on the bed. “I’m only just getting started.” Reaching up, she tapped the bracing beam at the foot of the bed and two more binders dropped from it. “I had to have some modifications made,” she said with a smirk as she set about securing his ankles.

He was not very amused about being completely restraint and it showed on how he initially struggled with the binders. Finally, he rolled his eyes and sighed. Padmé pressed a pattern on the hip of her dress, and suddenly he was being pulled up off the bed. Vader couldn’t help the surprised gasp that fell from his lips at the involuntary movement of his body. _ Is she serious with this?  _ Padmé smirked and tapped him on the ass again. “Don’t worry, pet, it won’t be for long. I just need easy access to everything for a moment.” He gritted his teeth in frustration but said nothing.

His wife produced a large glass bottle and began to slather him on all sides with an oil that made his skin tingle. A shiver went down his body and his eyes fluttered closed.

“What am I?” she asked him.

“Hmm, my queen,” he replied, caught off guard with her question. She spanked him and the strike combined with the oil burned felt almost like a shock. His eyes widened, as he gasped at the sensation as his muscles tensed.

“To you, little prince. What am I?”

Vader groaned, throwing his head back. “My wife.”

“And?”

“Mother of my children.”

“What else?” Her hand moved across his back, her nails scraping the skin and increasing the buzz. “I’m just looking for one word, pet, and then I’ll let you down.  _ What am I _ ?”

He groaned in frustration this time. The sensations over his body, compared to what it felt being suspended in the air, it was making his head spin. He couldn’t think clearly and he had no idea what else to answer. “Empress,” was all it came out and it sounded more like a question than a statement.

“Wrong.” Padmé slapped him again and kissed him simultaneously. He kissed her back, intensely. He struggled against the restraints, feeling his neck already cramping from the strain of keeping his head upright. He was very close to using the Force to release himself from the binders, but he was trying to push that need down and it was making his head hurt. But it was all mixed with a certain pleasure he couldn’t describe. “The word I was looking for,” she whispered, “was  _ mine.  _ Say it.”

“Mine,” he repeated, breathlessly.

“Forever,” Padmé confirmed, lowering him back onto the bed. She ignited the lightsaber again and used it to slash open her skirts so she could straddle him as he lay there.

“You really shouldn’t play with that,” Vader shook his head, happy he was again supported by pillows. He grunted as he felt her weight on top of him, the cage making it impossible to achieve any kind of fulfilling pleasure that he so desperately sought.

“But it’s just so much fun to see your face when I do it,” she teased, rocking her hips back and forth, a motion that made it very clear she was not wearing underwear.

“Can you just get it over with?” He groaned, closing his eyes, muscles flexing with the tension on his body. Padmé just dragged her nails down his chest and he bit back a moan as he felt the small sting of the scratches, like paper cuts down his chest.

“What did I say about speaking without permission?” She bent forward, pressing her lips to his heart.

“Ugh, fine,” he complained under his breath, fists tightening around the binders. She bit him and he hissed at the jab of pain he felt.

“No talking. Just for that, I’m going to make you wait even longer.” She got off him and slowly started removing her dress, making it a tantalizingly deliberate show. His arousal grew, which was a torture with that cage on his cock restraining his erection. The black dress fell away to reveal a glimmering gold corset that left her breasts fully exposed. They no longer displayed her piercings, having taken the studs out for breastfeeding the twins, but her skin sparkled with some kind of lotion she must have put on beforehand. “They’re much bigger now, don’t you think?” Padmé asked, reaching down to fondle the right one until it began to leak. He numbly nodded, captivated. “Just so  _ full _ , it almost hurts.”

There was a small crack in the binders of his wrists due to the pressure he was putting on them. Vader barely realized he was fighting the hold of it until he heard it. “This is becoming too painful, just...please, Padmé…” he groaned, as he struggled to release himself, the arousal growing inside of him starting to physically hurt.

“Do you envy your heirs, little prince?” she asked, seeming to ignore his request as she climbed on top of him again. “Do you wonder what it tastes like?”

“No and… yes,” he confessed and the crack on the binders expanded as he kept fighting them, tugging and twisting his wrists. It was beginning to bite against his skin but he didn’t even feel that anymore. The cuts he was receiving were small drops in the ocean of pleasure and pain he was swimming on.

“Try it, then.” She leaned over him so that the nipple dangled above his mouth. His mouth parted almost immediately. “Go on, my darling.”

Vader raised his head and closed his mouth around her nipple, sucking it gently. A few drops leaked in his mouth and the taste was sweet, pleasant. He sucked it again and his tongue swirled around her nipple as he began sucking on her breast.

One hand came around to support his back as she unlocked his wrists and brought them to a more upright position. It trailed downwards, the remaining salve on his skin sending its thrills through him wherever her fingers went until she reached his cock. There was a soft click and the cage fell away, freeing him. “Go on, little prince. Take what’s yours.”

Releasing her breast with a wet pop, his hands came down to the middle of her back and without a warning, he sheathed himself inside of her in a hard trust. Vader moaned at the sensation, mixed with the blasted oil she had spread on his skin. He hid his face in her neck and bit her throat as he began to thrust into her roughly, desperately. The pent-up tension of his delayed gratification turned his brain off and there was only one primitive thought in all of it.

“Oh, yes,” Padmé moaned, tipping her head back to allow him better access as he sucked on the place of his bite. “This is how you do it, love. Fill me.” He increased the speed and strength of his thrusts as he lowered his lips to bite her collarbone and then her shoulder, his hands painfully squeezing her ass, fingers digging into her flesh, to meet his jabs. His brain was blank besides the primitive need to take her. “Come now,” she ordered. “Come for your queen.” A few more deep thrusts and he threw his head back, a masculine roar leaving his mouth as he spilled himself inside of her, with no control. As his thrusts slowed down, he fell back on the bed, numbly satisfied and content. Padmé’s orgasm followed his, and she slowly withdrew, removing the binders from his ankles and pressing kisses to the spots where the bindings had been. “You did so well, pet, thank you.”

He just hummed in response, unable to speak as he basked in the afterglow of his release. However, he did sigh as he was able to move his legs freely again.

“Does anything hurt?” she prompted, kissing her way up his legs. “Tell me.”

Initially, he just shook his head. “No, nothing,” he replied, clearing his throat. 

“Are you sure?” She pressed a kiss to the tip of his cock.

“Yes,” he insisted. “I’m fine.”

“Hmm.” She started swallowing him down with a little smile. He gasped, eyes widening, hips rocking upwards and fists tightening on the sheets.  _ Do it like it’s my cunt, _ she thought to him as her tongue massaged his length.

Vader groaned at her request and began to rocking his hips, in and out of her mouth, one hand coming down to keep her head in place as he began fucking her mouth dutifully. Padmé’s moans of desire were muffled by his swelling cock, but the images in her mind were all too clear. The two of them, surrounded by even more children, resplendent as Emperor and Empress. More nights like this, more elaborate costumes for her, more innovations she kept showing him as their lives continued.

“Yes, yes,  _ yes, _ ” he chanted as he kept thrusting into her mouth, rapidly feeling his second orgasm increase with the vivid images of their future together.

_ Now. _

As a second orgasm ripped through his body, he slowed his pace but increased the intensity of his thrusts, as a loud cry of her name fell from his lips. Padmé pulled back, letting his cum stain her lips. “I missed that,” she said with an impish smirk.

“I did too,” he said,  looking down at her with an unreadable expression, as his breath was still ragged and he tried to control it.

She left the bed, retrieving a towel from the dresser so she could wipe him down. “Anything needing special attention? Care? Do you need a bath?”

“After I recover the ability to move my legs again, I will have one to get this oil out of me. It still tingles and I won’t be able to sleep,” Vader snorted. “Other than your usual bite and scratch marks, that I can easily heal with the Force. I’m fine.”

“And your emotions?” she prompted. “It’s my job to make sure you’re alright in every way after we finish a scene. That’s what makes a good dominant.”

He sighed and crossed his arms behind his head. Becoming the submissive it was still something he hadn't gotten used to. While he received pleasure like never before, the simple job of being tied up, punished and ordered around, still got to him. “What exactly do you want to know? Talking about my emotions is not my strong suit, you know that.” He replied dismissively. Vader knew she was just looking out for his well being, but when their plays got a bit more intense, he tended to pull away from her so he could gather his bearings.

“I know. And we don’t have to do that,” she promised. “It’s as simple as cuddling or a massage, just about making you feel safe and secure.”

Vader only nodded, understanding her need to take care of him, but not wanting any of the gestures. At least, for now, he didn’t. “I just need a shower,” he replied curtly. “I can handle the rest.” Padmé frowned.

“What’s upsetting you, then?”

“Nothing. I’m just spent,” he sat on the bed and lazily stretched, the oil still making parts of his body tingle. “This oil is making me uncomfortable, I can’t rub against anything,” he said, half amused as he stood up.

“Shall I join you?” she asked. “We could take a bath, I’ll make sure it’s all off you.”

“I…” He trailed off, unable to face her. Eyes falling on a random spot on the wall. “I really am going to be quick, so we can lay down and have some decent hours of sleep.” It wasn't with the intention of pushing her away. He needed some time alone. Half an hour would be enough. “What if we leave a joint bath for tomorrow?”

Padmé snorted. “By tomorrow, we’ll have to take the two little menaces back.”

“I’m sure the girls can put them to sleep to give us some extra hours,” he rolled his eyes as he grabbed a towel. “Really, I’ll be right out.”

“Fine, I’ll get out of the corset, then.”

Vader nodded silently and entered the fresher, locking it and leaning against the door for a few seconds to take a deep breath and steady himself. He started the water, and when it was hot he stepped under it, shivering as he felt the oil begin to drip down his body with the boiling water. He took time to scrub himself, not wanting to leave any remains of it. After he washed his head, he stood under the water, just listening to it fall, arms bracing themselves against the wall. When it became too intense, when her presence became  _ too  _ dominant, he began to freak. Of course, he has been controlling it over time, he trusted her. Still, there was a part of him that needed time alone to realize it was a play, a game created to sexually please them both and not some form of stealing  _ his  _ control and  _ his  _ power.

He wanted to believe that with the advance of their relationship, it would pass and he would learn to accept her aftercare and not run away to lock himself in the fresher and under hot water.

_ I think it’s time you see what I learned from Miraj Scintel. _ What part of that had been what she meant?

He turned off the shower having lost track of time and quickly dried himself, dressing into a pair of sleep pants and a regular sleep shirt. As he returned to the bedroom, he was already feeling drowsy and only wanted to crawl under the sheets and sleep, but his curiosity was getting the better of him. Padmé sat on the bed, all evidence of their lovemaking hidden back in their appropriate nooks and crannies, now draped in a pale pink nightgown as she seemingly read a holobook on her datapad. “Everything alright in there? You took longer than I thought.”

“The oil was persistent and I guess I did lose track of time,” Vader explained, even if he knew it wasn’t the whole truth. However, he wasn’t sure how she would react to his  _ fight or flight  _ instinct and he didn’t want to ruin something she had so carefully put together for  _ them.  _ He climbed into bed and sat on his side, leaning against the soft, plush pillows. “So...what part of all of that was taught by Miraj?” He asked bluntly.

Padmé looked at him, quirking an eyebrow. “After I turned eighteen, I went on a diplomatic mission to Zygerria. Sabé and I swapped places, she played at being Queen while I investigated certain rumors. While Miraj’s tastes and mine were,” she paused, making a face, “similar, she was the one who taught me what line never to cross.”

“...okay, and?” He prompted, confused.

“The well-being of the submissive,” Padmé explained. “Her pleasure came from deliberately causing pain. It didn’t matter what her partners wanted. In part because most of them were slaves. It was an ugly thing. I swore then and there, that no matter what I was doing, I’d always honor the wishes of my pets. Even if it meant sacrificing my own pleasure.”

“I see,” he nodded slowly. What she said described Miraj Scintel down to her core. “You are nothing like Miraj, Padmé, don’t worry. It was a lesson well-taught.”

“I do try,” she sighed. “Though it didn’t help that the next relationship I had was Clovis. He kept… insisting I was sick for what I wanted. Suggesting I could be ‘cured,’ that he could find someone to fix me.”

“Everyone knows he’s an idiot and that’s why he dropped off the grid and retreated back to Scipio,” Vader shrugged, pleased that the former Senator was out of their circle of professional acquaintances for good. “He’s a bad one.”

“Which is why we didn’t last.” She sighed. “I shouldn’t have started. It’s not like you have any real basis for comparison.”

“What do you mean?” Vader frowned.

“You had the palace harem,” she explained. “They were paid to want you.”

“I like to think some of my most regular partners  _ wanted  _ to be with me,” he muttered. 

“It’s not exactly a  _ relationship, _ though, is it?”

“No…” He sighed. Even if he had regular women with whom he enjoyed to spend the nights, it was never serious. It was never  _ love.  _ In fact, until Padmé, he had never wanted a relationship. The only thing he was considering was a Consort to bear his heir and not much else.

“I envy you that.”

“It was a choice I made, nothing else. They would have been happy to be elevated to more than my sexual partners. I was never interested in anything else. Well, not until you that is.” He shrugged. “I had needs, Padmé, but not like yours. Maybe it’s shameful to say, but I was easily satisfied.”

“I envy you because I wish you could be my only the way I’m yours.”

“Well, you had others needs to fulfill. What’s done is done,” he sighed and yawned. “You shouldn’t think about that.”

“You’re right,” she muttered, setting down the datapad. “Hold me?”

Vader nodded slowly, and laid back down on the bed, opening his arms and waiting for her. Padmé laid her head against his chest, wriggling close until they fit together like two pieces of a puzzle. He placed his hands on her back and gave a soft sigh, ready to drift off to sleep.

“You know something?” she mumbled into his skin.

“What?” he asked, almost asleep.

“I might want to try again sometime,” she said. “You being in charge. If you wanted. Maybe.”

“I would love that,” he kissed the top of her head. “Thank you.”

“Before you give me another baby,” she added sleepily.

He chuckled. “It’s a promise. Goodnight, Padmé.” She didn’t respond, just let out the tiniest, most ladylike snore he’d ever heard. “I love you too,” he smiled as he held her tighter.

* * *

Padmé moved between their guests, the dark blue silk of her gown shimmering and occasionally parting to reveal her legs. Her husband surprised her from behind, wrapping his arms around her slender waist and kissing the curve of her neck. 

“You look stunning, my love.” He complimented. “Do you know what day is it?”

“One you thought required a party,” she observed. “Is this just a thank you for that rather savage raid I engineered on Nal Hutta? The one that got you your birthday present?”

“It can be. It was a truly nice and thoughtful gift that deserves to be celebrated,” Vader quipped, turning her around to face him. “Tell me, your majesty, what were you up to exactly a year ago today?”

Padmé frowned, turning in his arms so that she could look into his eyes. “A year ago today… Can’t say I remember. But I did lose a quite bit of brain capacity when I was having your babies.”

“ _ Very  _ cute babies, might I add,” he said cheekily. “I remember that a year ago today, I found you to be this unbearable woman who was throwing a tantrum that  _ I  _ was sent to solve. At any cost. Do you remember now? Was the first time I bent to your will so forgettable?” He brushed his nose against hers.

“I was more preoccupied with the experience itself than with the date,” she answered coyly. “Truly? A year? So much happened since then.”

“I would have never thought that I would be married and a father of two. I saw myself as the Emperor. Everything else was a surprise,” Vader said amused. “Any regrets?”

“Not one.” Padmé stood on tiptoe to kiss him sweetly. “I have everything I ever dreamed of. And more.”

“Likewise, my love,” he smiled against her lips. “I was wondering something,” he said carefully. “Would you be interested in some role reversal tonight? The girls have the twins and they’ll take care of them during the night while you let me take the lead. I promise you’ll enjoy it my way too,” he kissed her cheek sweetly.

“Maybe,” she said, pretending to think about it. “Ask me again after a few more glasses of wine.”

“I don’t want you drunk. I want you very much sober,” Vader raised one eyebrow. “We don’t have to if you still feel uncomfortable. However, I promise  _ no interrogation  _ this time. I learned my lesson.”

“I know you did.” She ran her left hand over his cheek, the cool black metal of her engagement ring rubbing against his skin. “Alright, I’ll play your game.”

“Then we should leave,” he beamed and took her hand and began heading for the exit. “I think the party can go on without us. I have better plans for us tonight.”

“Can’t you let me get changed first?” she asked.

“Do you insist on getting changed?” Vader questioned as they left the ballroom discreetly and entered the empty hallway. “You’re perfect just with what you’re wearing now.”

“I am?” She frowned, looking at the plunging neckline of her dress. “I mean, I know I look good, but I thought maybe you’d want something special. Seeing as you’re in charge tonight.”

“Always, but if you need to change, I’ll wait,” Vader kissed her temple as they walked the empty hallway, her heels echoing around them.  “With you is always worth it.”

“You’ll love it,” she kissed his cheek before hurrying off.

Vader shook his head. He had yet to see what she came up with. What he wanted to do tonight was completely different from what they’ve done so far, which, for a couple, was odd. All they have done is play, play, play. He was about to become traditional in a very intense way. Still, he let her hurry off and once he reached their bedroom, he could hear her in the dresser and he patiently waited.

When Padmé stepped out, she was wearing nothing but pearls. Everywhere, from her high-heeled shoes to the minuscule  _ thing  _ that was barely covering her smooth sex to the elaborate necklace draped over her shoulders and chest to the circlet resting in her loose hair, was covered in the luminescent white minerals. “My lord,” she murmured, her voice a low, sexy whisper. “What do you think?”

“You look absolutely stunning, my love, but come closer, please.” Smirking, she took three slow steps to close the distance between them. “However, we’re not playing tonight,” his finger toyed with one of the loose circles of pearls. “Beautiful but…” a sharp tug, made the whole pearl outfit covering her upper body fall apart. Her eyes widened in shock as the beads clattered to the floor. “...not necessary.”

“Not playing?”

Vader shook his head negatively. “No, not playing,” he whispered back, removing the circlet from her hair and throwing it to the ground. “I have in mind something more traditional.” He hooked his thumbs under the thin metal that held the small shell of pearls over her sex together, and pulled it down. “Just...keep the heels,” he smirked.

Padmé looked utterly lost, like a five-year-old who’d been told to do advanced programming. “I… Okay…” she said mutely.

“It’s very simple,” he whispered, pulling her close against his body, one hand cradling her neck and the other on the curve of her ass. “Watch,” brushing his lips against hers, he kissed her. Passionately, with an unmatched intensity. His tongue explored her mouth, dominated her tongue, as he savored her. He lost track of how long they kissed, but he only pulled away when he felt the necessity to breathe. “Trust me,” he said as he began a trail of hot, wet kisses down her throat. No bites. No sucking. Just tantalizing, sensual, open-mouthed kisses.

Padmé remained a little stiff under his touch, not reluctant, but clearly unsure of what to do. She responded to the kisses well enough, but it was so utterly clear that she simply did not know how to be the submissive partner.

His kisses began to lower down to her collarbone until he was at her chest and his tongue swirled around her nipples. He teased them until they hardened, and after he had accomplished that, he continued south, down her body, kneeling in front of her. His hands came around her, to grip her ass, as he began to gently lap at her sex without a warning, tongue teasing her clit, alternating between licking and sucking. He pulled back, kissing the inside of her thighs. “Have I ever told you, you taste heavenly?” Vader asked before placing his mouth over her sex again and began sucking again. He wasn’t in a rush so he took his time to savor her, tease her every sensitive muscle, careful to bring her to the edge but not letting her fall just yet. Padmé’s breath started to speed up and hitch as her hands grasped at his hair, her legs trembling under his attentions.

“Maybe…” she whispered. “Oh, Force. Oh, gods...”

All too soon, he pulled away, standing up. He kissed her again. Deeply, slowly, dragging out the moment. “Lay on your back, legs spread,” he said gently, and as she was done complying with his request, he began to strip off his clothes. One piece at the time, giving her a sensual show. After all clothes were gone, he knelt between her legs, kissing up the inside of her left thigh, before doing the same to the other one. One of his hands came down to her sex, his thumb playing with her swollen clit as his index finger penetrated her. As he began thrusting his finger in and out of her, he applied more pressure with this thumb, rubbing slow circles over her sensitive nub. “Good?” He asked, a smug smile on his lips. “You're not allowed to come yet, love.” Padmé nodded, clearly pleased to hear something familiar. “You’re too tense. Talk to me.”

“You’ve taken me into completely unfamiliar territory,” she explained. “I’m not sure what to do.”

“Let me worship you...unless you're too uncomfortable to appreciate this, in which case we can stop,” Vader said, moving to hover over her body, pecking her lips gently. “I won't mind.”

“No, no, I just… need you to teach me,” she said, biting her lip shyly. “Can you do that?”

He nodded and kissed her. Lazily. Drawing out their mutual pleasure, fingers still moving over her sensitive flesh. “This is all about trust too. Trust me that I know your body well enough to pleasure you. You are free to touch me, speak with me. Like I said, no plays. No orders. No dominant or submissive,” as he spoke, he dropped feather-like kisses to her collarbone and chest. He took one of her breasts into his mouth, sucking and nipping at the hard nub, while he moved another digit inside of her and increased his speed, but only slightly.

Padmé moaned, rocking back and forth with a whimper. “If there are no orders, why can’t I cum?” she complained, grabbing onto his shoulders.

“That’s because I like to see you squirm,” he chuckled against her skin as he began moving his fingers faster, rubbing his thumb over her clit in circles. “It will be more powerful, once I let you come,” he added, pulling away to a kneeling position again, leaning down to suck on her clit as he kept a steady rhythm of his fingers in and out of her.

“Noooo,” she whined, her hands falling to her sides and fisting in the sheets while her hips bucked and writhed under his touch. “Let me, let me, please, I need it, I need  _ you _ !” 

Finally, he raised his head and covered her again, kissing her roughly, increasing the speed and adding a third digit. After he released her lips, he whispered, “come now, love, come all over my fingers.”

Padmé let out a shriek as she climaxed, writhing wildly on his hand. “ _ Force _ ,” she whimpered. He didn’t let her rest, kissing her again and again. As he pulled his fingers out, he took them to his mouth, savoring her juices.

“You’re delicious,” he said huskily, as he kissed her, letting her taste herself. Without warning, he settled between her legs and thrust inside of her, feeling her clench around him. “ _ Force,  _ Padmé, always tight,” he broke their kiss and slowly raised her arms to pin them at her sides. “I love you,” he whispered, as he began to slowly thrust in and out of her, letting their fingers intertwine. 

“I love you too,” she gasped, pressing her face into his shoulder as they rocked back and forth, her legs latching around his waist as she squeezed his hands. “ _ Ohhhh _ .” 

“Look at me,” he asked, breathlessly, nuzzling her cheek as his movements slowed down. “I want to see you as I give you pleasure.”

As her eyes locked on his, brown with a tainted yellow-blue, he picked up his pace again as he leaned down to kiss her, moving their mouths together. Padmé’s tongue danced around his as she moaned into the kiss. As he slammed into her, over and over again, he broke the kiss, groaning and tightening his hold on her hands. “Do you want to come?” He asked huskily, nuzzling her neck.

“You first,” she gasped.

“Tonight is about you,” he whispered in her ear.

“And I want you to come inside me first,” she whined, her hips writhing against his. “Please, I need to feel you filling me up.”

“Stubborn,” he muttered, kissing down her jawn, movements slowing as they intensified. He was already trembling, on the edge of his orgasm. “Force, you always drive me so crazy,” he groaned, stilling inside of her as he moaned her name at her ear and began filling her, thrusting in and out, riding his orgasm slowly and intensely. 

“That’s my curse still at work,” she laughed as her breath hitched and her climax came closer and closer, “a little faster now, love, nearly there.” As he was still riding his own orgasm, he complied with a moan, picking up his speed. “ _ Anakin! _ ” His old name tore from her lips as her spill met his. “ _ Oh. _ ”

His thrusts lasted until he couldn’t stand moving. He fell on top of her, completely spent and face hiding in her neck. “Even when I’m on top, you’re in charge,” he said with a small snort.

“You were the one who said this was about me,” she laughed, running her fingers down his spine. “And old habits are very hard to break, my darling.”

“I should be annoyed with that, but I am too spent,” he quipped rolling off of her and laying down at his side.

“Maybe it just means you’ll have to teach me,” she said, cuddling up against him and pressing a kiss to his neck. “I can learn.”

“Hmm,” he kissed the top of her head. “How did it feel with no games? Was it too dull for you?” He teased lightly.

“No, no,” she shook her head. “I liked it. I could like doing it again… and I’m also having these thoughts of you eating cake off of me.”

“It will be more delicious, that is a fact. Also, I will be very happy to teach you how to not be so controlling,” Vader chuckled. “Sometimes, you will just have to let me take the lead.”

“Or maybe you’ll have to make me,” she retorted, eyes glittering.

“I never back down from a challenge,” he said with a smirk. 

“One of many reasons I love you.”

“I love you too,” he whispered and kissed her softly. “This was just the first year and I am sure the best is yet to come.”

“Absolutely,” she agreed, smiling as she snuggled closer. “The rest of forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> We have a tumblr now too! Follow us at vaderdalaroyalty!  
> And yes, we did steal a line from Ariana Grande's "Love Me Harder" for our title but it is basically the anthem of this fic.


End file.
